Test of love
by SixMagnitudeGirl
Summary: They thought the war is over but it is not. Akira was forced by her father to come home when they accidently find out that Takumi is the new reincarnation of the Obsidian lord! What will they do? Will Takumi be devoured by the Obsidian lord?
1. Chapter 1

Test of Love

**

* * *

**

"**Akira, I want to go with you" Takumi desperately said trying to convince Akira.**

"**No, I have to do this alone" Akira replied flatly looking away from Takumi's teary eyes, seeing him pleading like that makes her weak. He loved Takumi more than anything in this world, so for her the first priority isn't them being together but his safety.**

"**Then don't go continue to stay here by my side, I'm sure Mai nee-chan and the others are willing to protect us"**

**This time Akira didn't answer anymore nor look at Takumi she continue to pack her things**

"**Akira please I don't want us to apart"**

**Akira looked down trying to hide her teary eyes "Takumi" she said weakly there was a long pause but Takumi waited patiently**

"**Let's break up…"**

"**NO!" Takumi chanted. Damn those rituals damn all the things that kept them apart.**

'**Why? Takumi asked himself.'**

'**They clearly loved each other more than anyone.'**

'**After the hime war he was resurrected and he is now healthy most of all he found the girl he really loves.'**

'**Why this is happening?'**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Flashback:**

**After three months of medication and recovery, Takumi decided to make his move. He will not waste the second chance of life that is given to him. He went to the other side of the room where Akira is.**

'_**So she fell asleep while watching'. **_**Takumi stared at the sleeping figure, memorizing every detail.**

**He didn't realize that he was really getting too close to Akira's face. Takumi stared at Akira's eyelash her soft skin, her pinkish cheeks finally he reached a look to her lips.**

**Takumi noticed that Akira has a small mole just beside her lips. As he was staring at it he noticed Akira's lips were getting hard to resist.**

'_**Just how these lips turn this attractive and hard to resist?'**_

**In just a second an image of him and Akira kissing flashed to his mind and it was really getting hard to resist**

**So, he decided to relax for a second, he sit down beside her but his eyes can't help but to stare at her.**

"**Damn! What is this feeling?" '**_**I want her to be mine and only mine, I want to declare that she's mine'**_

**Resistance is furtile a voice speak in Takumi's mind**

**Takumi gulped and decided**

'_**A little smack won't hurt and besides Akira looked like she's really tired so she will probably won't wake up'**_

**Takumi pressed his lips upon her, but this little plan thought by him never unfortunately failed.**

**Akira moaned as if she is ready to wake up, of course Takumi was panicking but he was enjoying the so called kiss**

**While Akira was starting to get consciousness she felt that someone was kissing her, massaging her lips with …. An idea stuck her mind, it was funny though.**

**She slowly opened her eyes, all her drowsiness was lost she saw Takumi was kissing her.**

**When Takumi saw Akira's eyes opened, no actions or words are taken.**

**Takumi stared at Akira's eyes still not breaking the kiss.**

**Akira closed her eyes in embarrassment when he saw **_**that that was my cue I guess**_

**Takumi deepened the kiss when found a small opening in Akira's lips he slid his tongue into her mouth.**

**Akira didn't know what to do but kissed back gave in and kissed back**

**Takumi can't take it any longer he lied down at the top of Akira still not breaking the kiss, as he hugged her he could feel the curves of her body.**

**The little plan about giving Akira a smack turned into a hot make out**

**Akira came back to her senses when he felt that Takumi was unlocking her bra**

**She broke the kiss and straightens herself up now the atmosphere was really tense as much as she was confuse**

'_**What the hell we were just quarrelling just now when I felt tired and decided to take a little nap and now when waked up, I saw him kissing me?'**_

'_**What the hell!'**_

'_**And I kissed back!'**_

'_**We make out! Jesus!'**_

"**Takumi may I ask, what's with you?" Akira asked while stressing the words**

**Akira gazed at Takumi's face and she can't read him.**

**There was no response, Akira hold her temple massaging it.**

**Akira rolled her eyes she was really feeling stupid.**

**What she's taken for a toy? Akira asked her self**

**Akira felt really stupid she decided to go out and to straighten things up in her mind while planning to go out suddenly tears escaped her eyes**

**While Takumi who can't speak because of shock of what he just did and tried to do.**

**He really wanted to say that he loved her but she can't speak he was shaking inside.**

**He saw Akira going out but what shocked him the most is the tears Akira tried to conceal, Takumi realized what Akira is thinking**

**When Akira was about to go out she was surprised because Takumi tugged her hand pulling her in to a hug.**

"**Don't go, look I'm sorry but I love you that I don't know what to do" Takumi said briefly**

**Akira's eyes both widen they can both feel each other's heartbeat**

**Akira attempted to break free from his hug but when Takumi felt that she was breaking free from his hug he can't think straight but one thing is for sure she doesn't want her to go**

"**Akira I love you, I know you feel the same way too" Takumi whispered to Akira's ear**

"**Please stop this! I know you're lying!" Akira shouted but as she shouts to Takumi she felt a sharp pain in her heart**

'_**Maybe he's just confused; I must stop dreaming maybe he's just … pity of me… **_**while Takumi is thinking this way **_**Why? She responded from my kiss maybe it's not one sided at all.'**_

**Once again Akira attempted to broke free from his hug but still Takumi just tighten his hug**

"**Please stop I know you're only …"**

**Takumi silenced Akira by kissing her, Akira tried to resist at first. Takumi broke the kiss**

"**Stop thinking nonsense I love you why you're so stupid? I thought you're intelligent enough to know my feelings that's why you responded to my kiss"**

**Akira can no longer speak she didn't bother to unclasped Takumi's hand**

"**Can you be my girlfriend?" Takumi said looking directly to her eyes**

"**Takumi…"**

**Takumi was patiently waiting for her answer, Takumi knows that Akira loves him but her answer is still important**

"**Takumi, I'm hungry" Akira lifelessly said**

**Takumi was really surprised by Akira's action**

"**That's what I like about you; you never failed to surprise me" Takumi gently said while patting her head while Akira blushed**

_**Just when Takumi become this bold? But even though he's like this I can't deny I am crazily in love with him**_

"**But can you at least answer my question before we eat?" Takumi pouted**

**Akira rolled her eyes "I said I am hungry can you let me go! Is my answer still important?"**

**Takumi finally let her go**

**Akira is proceeding to the door when she turned back**

"**Hey, aren't you going to guard and accompany you're girlfriend in the canteen because someone was stubbornly hitting on her?"**

**Takumi was really surprised and happy at the same time he's really speechless**

"**You know I can change heart too" Akira said with a smirk with her face (She's threatening him perhaps?)**

**Akira closed the door leaving Takumi behind**

"**A-Akira wait for me! What do you mean, you can change heart?" Takumi nervously said**

**Akira grinned because of Takumi's foolishness**

* * *

**In no time Takumi finally got discharged in the hospital. Takumi and Akira finally got back from Japan**

"**It's been a long flight ne, Akira?" Takumi said smiling**

**Akira nodded in response**

'_**Akira is so quiet since that phone call I wonder who is it? But I will not give up'**_

"**Akira, since were back in Japan why don't we eat in a sushi house?" Takumi said brightly**

**Akira looked at Takumi "No, you're probably exhausted from your flight, the doctor said that even though you're feeling strong-"**

**Akira was cut by Takumi's kiss**

"**Ok I understand don't scold me ok" Takumi said pouting**

**The taxi driver laughed at what he saw**

**Upon hearing that, the two straighten their backs and blushed really hard.**

* * *

**Akira and Takumi was really happy because their finally back into their dorm. As Akira opened the door "WELCOME HOME!" everyone shouted. They were both surprise. "Is that the face you're going to show us after not seeing us a long time?" Mai said pretending to be hurt.**

"**Nnn-no we were just surprise, ne Akira?" Takumi asked facing Akira. Akira nodded in response. Takumi could feel that Akira was thinking something.**

"**Just Joking!" Mai shouted as she hugged Takumi tightly**

"**Aiyo, I'm sure they wanted to be alone" said Nao smirking intensely looking at Akira who was clearly not in the mood. Akira glared at her in response**

**Memories flooded their minds which caused them two to blush "Hey look at them Takumi and Akira are red" Mikoto said innocently while hitting on the chips.**

**The party Mai and the others throw for those two is really lively until Fujiwara suddenly started to throw a topic "Ne, Tokiha it's really unfair why is that you can live with your girlfriend"**

**Akira forgot her worries and just blushed being called Takumi's girlfriend and she forgot she's a girl now while Takumi felt lucky because everybody is considering him her boyfriend **_**Akira is really beautiful**_

"**Oh the air is getting tense" Shizuru commented sipping her tea, Natsuki smiled a bit, "Hey their getting red again" Mikoto said who continue eating while looking at them, "I bet if we their intending to do something naughty if we're not around" Nao said.**

"**Takumi is so lucky getting Okuzaki as a girlfriend" the other boy from their class mumbled "Yeah, and not to mention Okuzaki is so darn cute who knows what Takumi can do to her" the other boy said gazing at Akira's figure.**

**Suddenly Akira felt dizzy and she felt like vomiting. Akira runs to the bathroom and throw up. All of them stared at Takumi. "Ne, oneechan vomiting is a sign of pregnanacy right?" Shiho innocently asked Tate. Mai panicked "Takumi you must take responsibility, oh my god I'm going to aunt already" Mai excitingly said as if she's going to faint "Mai, why are you happy? You should be angry by now" Haruka said rolling her eyes. "Pretend at least to be angry" Natsuki said**

**Tate and the boys grinned at Takumi "Ne, Takumi you're so fast" Takumi blushed really hard.**

"**Akira is not pregnant!" Takumi shyly shouted. Everybody ignored him, when Akira opened the door smiles welcomed her. "Ne, how's the baby?" Mikoto said touching her tummy. Akira gave a questioning look "What's with you all, what baby?"**

"**Don't act all innocent so how was it?" Nao slyly asked "huh?" Akira didn't understand what's happening. "Is he good, is he rough"**

**Akira looked at Takumi, he motioned her to come "They think you're pregnant" Takumi whispered. Akira was shock "That's foolish we didn't even do anything" Akira shouted blushing.**

**Everybody stopped "Look I'm not pregnant I was just tired and ate too much crabs" Akira lifelessly said everybody went dumbfounded.**

**RING! RING! RING! Akira's eyes widen, Takumi could feel Akira's nervousness. Everybody went quiet**

"**You're phone is ringing" Nao said flatly. Akira took her phone out, after seeing the caller ID she looked away refusing to look at her phone.**

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**This is the following reasons why I decided to write this story**

**1. Because I truly love Takumi and Akira**

**2. I want to revive those who used to write about Takumi and Akira in other words I want them to continue writing again**

**3. I want those who left their story hanging continue writing because it's kind annoying because frankly I don't like cliff-hangers! It drives me crazy**

**That's all I just wanted you to all know because I know saying sorry for my wrong grammars isn't enough so I thought that if you know the reason why I was writing will keep all the readers from criticizing my way of writing LOL**

* * *

**SixMagnitudeGirl now signing off ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Test of love**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**

* * *

**

**Akira managed to come back to her senses "I will just go out and answer the phone" Akira said excusing herself**

**Somehow Takumi noticed Akira's uneasiness; Takumi stopped her before going out, holding her arm. Akira was forced to turn around. "Who's that" Takumi startled**

**There was a pause, Akira stared at her phone that is crazily ringing. Akira looked at Takumi's eyes with reassuring smile "Don't worry about me it's just an old friend, go to and entertain them" Akira said lying**

"**She's lying again" Takumi muttered under his breath**

**When Akira left the atmosphere becomes tensed, no one spoke even Yukariko's child stopped crying. "So it's too early for happily ever after huh" Nao bluntly said**

**Tate went closer to Takumi's ears "I feel the same way too" Tate whispered making sure Mai will not hear. "Not to mention hime girls" Kazuya said in matter of fact tone. Tate nodded "Yes, yes their unpredictable sometimes they're so insensitive sometimes they're so sensitive"**

**Takumi gulped upon seeing Mai and Akane's eyes glow in red. "Kazuya what did you just say?" Akane stressed. "Did you just say…" Kazuya and Tate tried so hard to explain to Akane and Mai but the answer they got is "hmmp"**

**Everybody laughed at their foolishness except Takumi whose mind is wondering still thinking of someone.**

"**So it's too early for happily ever after huh" Nao slyly said. Takumi looked at response "You can never know what that ninja girl (Akira) is thinking if you don't ask her we can never know but if you don't make you're move sooner she may be taken away by someone or perhaps change heart"**

**Nao's words hit Takumi "Thank you! Sister Nao, I owe you big time" Takumi gladly said as he dashed outside. Nao smiled at the innocent boy "I never knew that you're good at giving advice" Natsuki said unintentionally expressing her voice aloud**

**Nao smiled at Natsuki's compliment "That is nothing I am just spicing up my entertainment" Nao retorted. Nao looked at Shizuru whose holding Natsuki's waist but Natsuki seemed not to mind "Well, do you want my advice too? Go find a room" Nao said. **

**Natsuki's eyes widen "What are you saying I'm taking back what I said earlier!" Natsuki shouted. Nao stand up waving goodbye without even looking "Anytime" Nao stated as she went out leaving Natsuki blushing. **

* * *

**Akira hurriedly went out of the room avoiding Takumi and he's question 'Sorry I have no choice' She stopped for a while hesitating to walk further. But Takumi's image flashed to her mind that convinced her to walk further **

**She looked around 'My family is as dark as this forest' Akira looked to the dark sky 'and my love for Takumi is as wide as the sky'**

**Akira felt Serio's presence beside her. Serio is Okuzaki's family butler his pale complexion gave people impression to think that he is a vampire and he has a long black hair which is keep tied. **

"**Ojou-sama" Serio started. "You father wants to see you" Akira bit her lower lip "When?" Serio hesitated to speak upon seeing Akira's strange act 'is it because of the boy' Serio asked himself. **

"**Now" Serio stated. "No" Akira said flatly. Serio was shock of Akira said ever since she have been an obedient child always following her father's orders even though sometimes it may go overboard.**

"**Your father wants to see you now he ordered me to bring you home even if I will have to force you" Serio noted looking at Akira's eyes. But Akira's eyes are unreadable. **

**When Takumi dashed he looked left and right '**_**Where could she be?' **_**Takumi wandered**

**He was alarmed when he heard Akira's voice "Let me go!" he heard Akira shouted. **

**Akira can't hurt Serio so she's just running away when Serio pinned her to the tree she just can't do anything **

**He dashed and follow the voice 'Akira's voice is coming from the forest' He's eyes widen, his fist clenched. When he saw a man pinning Akira to the tree and Akira struggle all her might "You're coming with me!" the man shouted. "NO" Akira retorted. Then it hit him Takumi remembered Nao's advice **

"_**You can never know what that ninja girl (Akira) is thinking if you don't ask her we can never know but if you don't make you're move sooner she may be taken away by someone or perhaps change heart"**_

"**AKIRA" Takumi shouted. Akira and Serio were alarmed by Takumi's angry shout. "Takumi don't come any closer!" Akira warned. But Takumi can't hear anything from this moment he was so angry. 'How dare he touch Akira!' **

"**Is he the one" Serio asked. Akira didn't response but she continue to warn Takumi "Takumi, Run!" In Serio's mind Takumi was an obstacle in Okuzaki clan so he decided to finish him off. **

**Serio hit Akira's vital forcing her to paralyze but she's still unconscious. When Serio tried stab Takumi, Takumi held Serio's hand. The next thing Akira knew was Serio's arm is burning. There was a bright light and alas Akira just witnessed Serio's pitiful pleas.**

**Akira bit her lips till it bleeds so she managed to get control "Takumi stop it" Akira shouted crying. Akira doesn't want Serio to die. When he heard Akira's voice he comes back to his consciousness. **

**In a second Takumi lost consciousness luckily Akira managed to hold him before he hits the ground. The flames on Serio's arm disappeared but the injury is unbearable. **

"**Serio, I will let you off the hook for trying to hurt Takumi. Go to the hospital that's an order" Akira sternly said holding Takumi tight. **

**Serio forced himself to stand despite of the 3rd degree burn on his shoulder and bowed his head before he vanished. **

**Akira held Takumi tight "Just what's happening, what you just did Takumi" Akira blurted out. Suddenly she heard the others rushing to the scene**

"**Akira what happened" Mai said. Akira was speechless, suddenly all went black. **

**

* * *

**

**When Akira wake from her deep slumber she found herself in her bed and her small wounds on her wrists are gently bandaged. **

**When she looked outside she saw Mai and Mikoto sleeping soundly in the sofa cuddling. Tate sleeping on the floor snoring. **

**She peeked through the curtains then she decided to come closer, God only knows how terrified and scared she was when she thought that Serio would kill Takumi. She doesn't want to lose him again but what terrified her the most is to see Takumi's cold eyes nearly burning Serio alive.**

**Akira held Takumi's hand. "You know what I really love you so much that I don't know what can I do for you" Akira faintly said almost a whisper. Takumi's eyes suddenly opened Akira was shock. "Akira are you alright?" he asked in concern. Akira nodded like a kid. **

"**What happened the last thing I remember is I was so angry because someone is taking you away" Takumi unintentionally voiced out his thought **

**Akira paused for a while not knowing what to answer. So she decided to lie "Uhm I beat the crap out of him. I will not let anyone hurt you" Akira weakly said. "Sorry that I wake you up, go rest already" Akira said standing up. Takumi pulled Akira, Akira fell at the top of Takumi "Don't go" Takumi blurted strongly holding Akira's wrists causing her to be hurt "Ouch" Akira said as her face frowned because of the pain.**

**Takumi noticed the bandages on Akira's wrists "Sorry, I didn't mean" Akira was cut by Akira "No it's alright" Akira get off Takumi instead she lie beside him which made Akira blush. **

"**Akira, promise me something" Takumi seriously said holding Akira face. "Never ever leave my side no matter what I can't live without you" Takumi blurted out. **

**There are tears attempting to fall down to her face "I will never leave you" Akira said. They smiled at each other. "I love you" Takumi said Akira blushed. Takumi laughed because of their goofiness. **

**When Akira caught Takumi was no longer paying attention to her. Akira kissed him, and Takumi responded and deepened the kiss which made Akira breathless. **

**When they broke the kiss Takumi hugged Akira tightly making sure she won't go anywhere without waking him up Akira did the same. **

* * *

***Morning***

**When Mai woke up she found Mikoto by her side hugging her tightly and of course Tate who's sleeping soundly on his sleeping bag. **

**She gently took Mikoto's hands from her waist but Mikoto woke up "Mai where are you going" Mikoto asked. "I will just go and check on Takumi and Akira" Mai said looking at Tate who's waking up. **

**Akira felt the sun rays on her eyes then she stared at Takumi's face that so close to hers memories suddenly strike her. Takumi looks like he's not going to wake up soon so she decided to plant a kiss on his lips. **

**When she kissed Takumi she was shock because she felt Takumi's hand on the back of her head forcing her to stay or rather kiss him longer. It's not long when Akira managed to escape **

**Takumi smirked "Why don't you kiss me while I'm awake?" Takumi innocently said. In response Akira kissed Takumi and Takumi responded their kiss is slow but deep. Takumi hugged Akira and he laying on the top of Akira still not breaking the kiss**

**Little did they know Mai, Mikoto and Tate are watching Tate felt like he was watching live porn, Mai was shock seeing Takumi and Akira so intimate and Mikoto who's innocently watching. **

**Upon realizing their so called kiss more like a make out is getting longer she faked cough. **

**Takumi and Akira was alarmed Takumi quickly got off Akira while Akira quickly fixed herself they blushed so hard. **

"**Looks like their awake if we didn't stop them I may be an auntie already" Mai said **

**

* * *

**

"**I'm sorry master, I failed to take ojou-sama home" Serio said bowing to a man who is calmly sipping his tea. **

**The man is Okuzaki Azuma he is Akira's father the head of Okuzaki clan. Long time ago it is said that Okuzaki clan is connected to the hime's long time ago. **

"**State you're reasons" the man stressed**

"**Ojou-sama refused so; I don't have any other choice but to force her" Serio was cut by Azuma**

"**She refused even though it is my order?" Azuma shouted**

**Serio stopped talking, Azuma can't believe that Akira refused it is the first time she refused. Azuma held his right temple, he motioned Serio to continue. **

"**When we're fighting I pinned her down and ready to attack her vitals so that she can lose consciousness and take her but a boy just around Ojou-sama age interfered **

**Serio paused for a while he don't know why he's nervous but he can't deny that he's scared to Takumi. **

"**It appears that the boy is Ojou-sama's boyfriend and the reason why she refusing you're order"**

"**Ah that is Tokiha Takumi, Akira's most important person" a boy with a white hair noted. **

**Azuma and Serio was shock because of his sudden appearance they bowed in front of him "Welcome back Lord Nagi" the two stated.**

**Nagi rolled his eyes and slyly smiled don't bother me just continue you're story**

"**So I decided to finish the boy but when I was about to attack Takumi I saw a golden light he touched my arm. The next thing I knew is my arm is burning" Serio briefly explained. **

"**So that explains you're injury?" Azuma said. Serio nodded**

**Nagi's expression change it become serious and I may say scary. "Golden light you say" Nagi said. Serio nodded not looking at him. Nagi hoarsely laughed "The Obsidian lord is back" Nagi shouted. **

**Azuma looked at Serio a little confuse '**_**Akira's boyfriend is the Obsidian lord? Which means Akira will be the one to bear the most powerful monster' **_

**Azuma evilly smiled. "Ne, Azuma" Nagi started "we already found the Obsidian lord all we have to do is" **

**

* * *

**

**SixMagnitudeGirl now signing off ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Test of Love **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**Akira stared herself in the mirror unsure if she will change or not **_**'I am a girl now so literally I have to wear a girl school uniform' **_

**Takumi and the others are eating breakfast, Mai noticed that Takumi is staring at the bathroom "Ne, Takumi eat you're breakfast I will go check on Akira" Mai said with a smile**

**Mai knocked "Ne, Akira are you alright? Open the door I know you're done" Akira sighs and unlocks the door. "Can I open the door?" Mai asked "Mm" **

**When Mai opened the door she found Akira with trouble looking face. "What's the problem" Akira didn't answer. Mai sigh and smiled "Akira you're a girl now so it's ok for you to dress as a girl now" Mai reassured Akira. **

"**Let's go" Mai said holding Akira's hand. When they got out they were speechless. **

**Mikoto hugged Akira "Yehey, Akira is a girl now" Tate smiled at Mai and look at Takumi who's really mesmerized. Akira shot a look at Takumi, Takumi looked away blushing. **

**The five of them are walking as they expected almost the entire student is looking at Akira. Akira was really pissed she clenched her fist "I wish I could dodge their eyes out" she cursed. **

**Takumi laughed at Akira "Calm down" Takumi said laughing. "Hey what's funny?" Akira asked clearly pissed. "Nothing" **

"**Ne Takumi, Akira we'll be going now. Take care, bye!" Mai said waving them goodbye. Akira and Takumi waved too. **

**As they walk towards their classroom she glanced at Takumi and she remembered what Takumi did to Serio. Now she didn't seem to mind the eyes that are looking to her. **

**When they finally got to their sits Akira took her cell phone out, honestly she's very worried about Serio. When she is about to look at Takumi, she caught him looking at her which make her blush. **

**They both looked away. Takumi broke the silence "Ne Akira who's that guy?" he asked softly. Akira can't answer she so she decided to play dumb.**

"**Who?" she asked looking away, she's obviously lying but Takumi decided to went with it. **

**Takumi sigh "The guy from yesterday" there was a pause "The one who is forcing you to come with him" Akira unable to answer looked down. "Can you stop lying?" Takumi asked more like ordered **

**Takumi held Akira's hand squeezing it waiting for Akira to respond. "I don't know" she finally answered. **

**Takumi sadly smiled "I understand but you're not lying about not leaving me no matter right?" Takumi asked. "Of course not" Akira defended her self. Takumi grinned "I know" Takumi playfully said and pinched Akira's nose. **

**Then the teacher came and the class started. **

**When they are walking home Takumi and Akira is talking happily to each other. They didn't even bother to notice the students that are looking to them.**

**When they are walking they were surprise when they saw Serio in front of them giving them apologetic smile. Takumi's eyes went different it become protective and cold. He held Akira's hand so tight that Akira could feel pain. **

**Serio bowed his head "Takumi-sama, Ojou-sama sorry for my rudeness the other day, you father ordered for you to come home with Takumi-sama" **

**They were shocked they look at each other. "For what?" Akira nervously **

**Serio straighten himself up "To talk about your wedding" **

"**Wedding?" Akira and Takumi both said. **

**Serio nodded they look at each other "No" Akira said and continued to walk Takumi and Serio followed her **

'_**Something was probably going on and I need to find out'**_** Akira said to walking away. **

"**But you're father ordered" Serio said. Akira stopped walking **_**'it's too good to be true' **_**Akira glanced at Takumi who's really confused. **

**Takumi looked at Akira "I love Akira; If it's Akira I will be glad to marry her" Takumi blurted blushing and gave Akira a warm smile. "Takumi" Akira faintly said. **

**Serio looked at the couple and his eyes twitched **_**'Is it good or bad?'**_

**Takumi know that it must be her family issues or traditions but he really love Akira so he's willing to do everything for her, Akira felt the same but something's bothering her. **

'_**Takumi, just who really are you after what you have done to Serio you are now saying that you don't remember anything?'**_

"**Serio, right do you want to come to our dorm and have some tea?" Takumi asked since Akira can't merely decide. Takumi didn't hold a grudge on Serio since Akira cleared that she will not leave him no matter what. **

**Akira didn't say or do anything, Serio smiled "Only if Ojou-sama will allow me" Takumi blinked a few seconds and looked to Akira "It will be alright ne, Akira?" she nodded **

**When Serio entered the room he saw the boundaries between Takumi and Akira's bed, he didn't know why but he's kind of relief when he saw that **

"**Have a sit" Akira suggested. He sit in the sofa he examined the room **_**'Is this the place where Ojou-sama wants to stay? The room is warm and somehow when I saw them two walking out of the school they were happy, she was happy' **_

**Serio thought as he remembered Akira's face and smile. **

"**Here's your tea" Takumi said handing the cup to Serio. When Akira got out of the bathroom she looked at Takumi who's eating chips and Serio who's staring at the walls. **

**Akira is uncomfortable about Serio so she decided to straight out things "Serio, first father wants me to go home and now he wants me to get married just what's happening?" Akira questioned bit unsure of what she's saying she want to be calm as soon as possible. **

**Takumi and Akira looked at Serio waiting for his answer "To be honest you're father was furious when he heard that you refused, you know it's the first time you refused him all this years" **

'_**She… She disobeyed her father? For me?' **_**Takumi remembered the scene when he saw Akira desperately freeing herself from Serio, Most of all he felt lucky and guilty at the same time. **

"**So he wanted to grant you're wish once in a while but he wanted to see the one you wanted to marry" Serio said finally finished his plea. **

**Akira was quiet well she can't deny she doesn't want anyone but Takumi only. Takumi could sense Akira's worries. Takumi held Akira's hand, she jumped in shock "Don't worry I want to marry you too" Takumi mouthed to Akira blushing. **

"**It looks like you've already decided so why won't you two come just come home with me, I am sure Master Azuma has been dying to see you two. Especially you Akira he missed you so much"**

**Takumi nodded reassuring Akira that nothing will happen, Akira just don't know but she's hesitating she's scared that's the truth**

"**Ok, but we will have to excuse ourselves from the school" Akira noted hoping they could change their minds "Don't worry about it I personally took care of that" **

**Takumi went to Mai to say that they're not going to be in the dorm for 5 days, Mai squealed and bid them a good luck.**

**Akira and Takumi started to pack their clothes when Takumi decided to check up on Akira. When Takumi looked through the curtain he saw Akira is staring at the blank wall unsure of what she will do.**

"**Ne, Akira" Takumi started. Akira jump because of shock of Takumi's presence, he laughed because he finds Akira cute. "What's funny?" Akira asked innocently. "Nothing" Akira pouted. **

**They looked at each other's eyes when Akira decided to say what she's going to say here's the chance she's waiting for. "Ne, Takumi you don't have to force yourself" Akira started chewing her lower lip**

"**What are you saying?" Akira holds his hand "You don't have to agree to marry me now you know future can change and" she paused for a while "feelings too" **

**Takumi frowned "You doubt at me again?" Takumi sternly said looking sharply at Akira. Akira didn't answer the question. Takumi didn't know what to feel anymore but when he saw Akira's sad expression he controlled his emotions and spoke softly "Can you at least trust me? You're hurting me Akira" he said looking at his toes. **

"**Sorry" Akira muttered and she threw herself on Takumi. She wrapped her arms on Takumi tightly she don't want to let go. Takumi chuckled "Ok you caught me now can you let go of my arms so that I can hug you back too?" he said blushing. **

"**Ne, Takumi it's not that I don't trust you it's just that I don't want you to hold back just because of me" Akira said truthfully still not breaking the hug. "I'm not holding back ok, look I love you and I will not let some tradition can tear us apart" **

**They were blushing so hard that they can't feel their face luckily their not facing each other. From their position Takumi can feel Akira's chest which is making him more blush. **

"**Takumi, I have a favor to ask you" Akira said gaining her composure back "hmm" Takumi said enjoying their comfortable position. Akira gulped knowing that what she will ask for will start another argument "Can you just stay here and let me go alone?" **

**Takumi's smile disappeared he broke the hug. "Why" he asked more like an order. "I want to speak to my father alone" Akira reasoned. Takumi wanted to protest. But Akira suddenly pulled his collar and kissed him hard. **

**He was shock that he forgot what he has to say. Realizing that he can no longer hold his self he broke the kiss. Akira looked at him with a puppy eyes. "Ok I got it so stop acting cute!" Takumi said in admitting defeat. Takumi touched Akira's hair "Just make sure you will come back" Takumi warned**

"**Of course and make sure I will never caught you being with those fan girls" Akira warned too. "Well can you kiss me again?" Takumi said smirking "Stop that" Akira said pretending to be angry "Well you're a good kisser" Takumi noted. **

**Akira glared at Takumi "Shut up and just let me kiss you" she retorted. Akira closed her eyes going closer to Takumi then she heard Takumi laughed. **

"**You tricked me!" Akira shouted. Takumi can't speak any longer he just laughed and laughed. Akira broke into laugh too it's been a while since she laughed whole heartedly.**

**Takumi stopped laughing he can't help but to adore Akira "Go now it's getting dark, I want you to go home early you're home town must be far" Akira nodded. **

**Upon realizing Takumi and Akira is done, Serio faked cough "Ojou-sama the car is ready and I got a call from your father he's really delighted to see you and Takumi-sama"**

"**Serio, Takumi's not coming. We agreed that I will be going to see father alone" Akira timidly said. **_**'Ojou-sama is very sharp as ever'**_** Serio thought**

"**I understand let me carry you're things" Takumi handed Akira's bag to Serio giving him a serious face. **

'_**Make sure you're going to bring Akira back or else I will…' **_

"**Ne Takumi, Takumi?" Akira asked in concern. "Huh?" Takumi said with a surprise face. "Are you alright? You were spacing out" Akira said as she touched Takumi's forehead and hers. "I'm alright take care"**

**Finally Akira got to the car and the cars slowly depart. Akira has a very bad feeling it seems like she will never see Takumi again "Stop the car!" Akira shouted. Serio stopped the car "Ojou-sama is something wrong?" **

**Akira ignored his question and got off the car. Takumi who's still looking got curious why the car stopped it not long when he saw Akira running towards him. He was surprised "Akira?" he muttered under his breath. **

"**Takumi" Akira desperately muttered as she hugged Takumi. Takumi smiled "Ne, it's not like we're not going to see each other after 5 days unless you're not going back" Takumi smiled. **

"**Takumi, you moron! I really hate you for making me this way!" **

"**Now, let's stop this go back to the car make sure you will have a nice talk to your parents, I will be waiting for you" Akira nodded obediently and went back to the car.**

**Takumi stared at Akira who's walking towards the car; Takumi noticed that Akira left a strand of hair on his hand. Takumi smiled warmly and keep the green strand of hair to his pocket**

**When she got back to the car "Can we go now?" Serio asked. Akira nodded lifelessly. As Serio is driving, he can't take he's eyes off Akira. He's looking at her using the mirror. **

"**Takumi-sama was really lucky to be loved by you" Serio complimented. Akira was surprised and look at Serio "No, it's more like I'm lucky to love and to be loved by him" Akira said unintentionally expressing herself. Then she blushed again. **

**Serio smiled "To be frank Ojou-sama you really sure crazily in love with each other when I saw you two doing something intimate I can't bring myself to interrupt you two" **

"**You-You saw!" Serio laughed whole heartedly. "I'm glad to see you smiling again" Akira said. "Thanks to your amusing acts" "Shut up!" Akira retorted**

**Serio smiled at Akira **_**'It's really good to be in love' **_**then when that entered his thoughts his facial expression changed. **

**The road is long but smooth Akira is enjoying the view, feeling nostalgic. Serio could feel Akira's uneasiness he was feeling the same way too **_**'it's better to drift herself to sleep we can both relax in that way' **_**he thought getting something to his pocket. **

"**Ojou-sama, do you want to relax a bit?" Akira was confused and just nodded her head. Serio smiled.**

**Akira smell something sweet it's very relaxing she felt sleepy and everything went black. **

**

* * *

**

**When they arrived Serio parked the car slowly "Ojou-sama were here" he gladly said turning his back when he saw that Akira was in deep slumber. **

"**She's still sleeping" Serio said and smiled. **

**He smiled he decided not to wake Akira since she was sleeping soundly. He opened the door slowly making sure that he will not make any noise to wake her up. **

**Serio laid Akira's arm to his neck and lifted her slowly and carefully that Akira will not bump to anything. **

**Serio was walking slowly staring at her face **_**'You look like you could kill anyone when you are fighting but right now you look like an angel' **_**he thought as he looked at her adoring her.**

**He doesn't know that Akira have already gained consciousness but she can't move because her body is so relax. **

"**Oh so you two finally arrived" Nagi said smiling. Serio bowed his head "Yes" he said with low voice not looking at Nagi. **

'_**Wait that voice is familiar! Nagi, But why is he here the festival of Himes are over'**_** Akira was really puzzled as ever. **

"**I have to bring Ojou-sama to her room if you will excuse me" Serio said bowing his head for the last time. **

"**Remember Akira-Hime belongs to Takumi oh no let me correct Akira-Hime belongs to the Obsidian lord so if I were you I will stop adoring her" Nagi said in the suggestive tone **

'_**What's with this conversation? Takumi? Obsidian lord?'**_** Akira thought as she was trying to open her eyes. **

"**Yes, I will keep that on mind" Serio forced to say. Nagi slyly smiled. **

**Serio lie Akira to her bed then he removed her shoes making sure she is relaxed and he gently covered her body with a blanket "Sleep tight" he said and went out of the room. **

'_**What's happening I knew something's fishy and why Nagi's here? Just what Nagi means when he said I belong to Takumi and I belong to the Obsidian lord?' **_

**After an hour she drifted herself to sleep again. **

**

* * *

**

**SixMagnitudeGirl now signing off ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Test of love

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**It's 7:00 in the morning when a girl wearing a maid uniform walking towards Akira's room her name is Hitomi one of the Okuzaki house maids. **

**Hitomi knocked gently "Ojou-sama it's time to wake up!" she said as she entered the room. She opened the curtains which made the room brighter. **

**Akira becomes irritated because of the light. She slowly opened her eyes **_**'So, I can move again'**_** She saw Hitomi from the other side preparing her clothes **

"**It's been a while since you prepare my clothes" Akira said grinning "Want to play tag with me!" Akira said jokingly. **

**For some reason Hitomi tried to hide her smile. "Hmmp!" she said "You're really weird today by any chance do you get your head shaken?" Akira asked getting up. "You're no fun" Akira said wearing her yukata. **

"**I just heard that you had a boyfriend!" Hitomi retorted**

"**So?" Akira said flatly doing her morning routines. **

"**You're mean as always I am you're best friend how come that stinky Serio know first!" Hitomi pouted and Akira sigh because of her friend's odd behaviour "Didn't you remember we promised each other that you we will get each other's approval!" **

**Akira sigh again this time a heavy sigh "Are you done" **_**'It's been a while since I got involve to Hitomi's drama' **_

**Hitomi stomped her feet following Akira "Not yet" she said in the serious tone. She went quiet for a while. **

**Akira turned her back when she saw Hitomi crying. She panicked "Hey, don't cry!" Akira said nervous. "Alright it's my fault" **

**Suddenly Hitomi hugged her "I was really worried about you! You moron you made me worried to death!" Akira smiled ang hugged her back "Sorry" Akira whispered now guilty **

"**Now you waltz here like nothing happened!" Hitomi hissed "Look I'm sorry don't worry after I have deal with my father I will take you Tokyo with me" **

**Hitomi paused for a while "Huh?" she can't believe what she's hearing. "I will transfer you to Fuka high, you'll study with me and you'll live with me" Akira calmly said**

"**But you kno-know tha-that" Hitomi can't speak clearly because she's crying so hard. **

"**I need a maid you know it's hard to do chores of my own" Akira explained. **

**Hitomi's expression change "Ojou-sama you don't have to do this if you were guilty about what you did you can treat me an okonomiyaki instead and I know you didn't want me to study with you in the first place" Hitomi said truthfully**

"**I didn't want you to come with me in the past because I don't want to involve you to the Hime war, but the war is over so you can live with me and Takumi" Akira warmly smiled at Hitomi who's so touch **

**Hitomi jumped and hugged Akira tight "Wait! You live with a boy!" Hitomi said in shock. Akira nodded "Yes and Takumi is my boyfriend" **

**Hitomi's jaw dropped "Wait do you mean you already did it with him already!" she asked excitingly. Akira doesn't understand what Hitomi is trying to say "Huh?" **

**Hitomi rolled her eyes. She motioned her to come closer, because of curiosity Akira come closer. Hitomi evilly smiled and whispered something. **

**Akira's eyes turned big. "Stop thinking dirty! We-we didn't do anything!" Akira shouted blushing**

"**Ne why am I feeling that you're guilty about something or is it possible that you're lying! It's better to be sure, strip yourself I am going to check something" Hitomi said examining her body**

"**You're crazy Hitomi!" Akira said flatly. -**

**After an hour of chit chat and playing tag Akira decided to just continue their little game when they got to Fuka academy.**

**Akira decided to go talk to her father, when he saw Serio walking. **

"**Serio" Akira called "Good morning Ojou-sama it's been a while since I saw you in yukata. You look good and refresh" Akira smiled at the compliment "I want to have a word" she paused for a while conditioning herself because she knew Takumi's life is at stake and her's too. **

"**With my father" Akira finally said. Serio's lips tightened "Very well, he's been expecting you and waiting for you" **

**Akira followed Serio to his room not making unnecessary noise. Her father hates any sound he barely listens to music because for him it's a noise too. **

**Serio stopped at a door, Serio motioned her to wait for a while. Akira barely knows the room her father stays because her father is in different rooms each day and most importantly she doesn't want to know where her father is. **

**She didn't know why but she feeling bitter about her father since they tried to hurt Takumi but in the past if her father ordered her to eat a snake she will certainly follow. **

**After a minute of waiting Serio finally motioned her to come inside she suddenly felt nervous but it's now or never. **

**She sits down, facing her father. "I am here now" Akira started "I apologize for not obeying you but I have my reasons" Akira said slowly and calm as much as possible. **

"**Is it because of Tokiha Takumi?" Akira gulped "Yes" she said tightening her lips controlling her tone **

"**Are you wondering why I am summoning you" he said looking at Akira. It's been a while since he saw her wearing clothes. **

**Akira nodded. "Well you know that I our family is connected to the himes ever since" Azuma was looking at her daughter's reaction as soon as possible. **

"**I want you to find him the Obsidian lord" Azuma could tell that Akira froze "Well not exactly" he clarified. "I want you to find the reincarnated body of the Obsidian lord" **

"**Why?" Akira managed to say. "Because I want you to marry him… Bear the most powerful child and rule the world" **

"**The predictions said that you will find the Obsidian lord by a golden light" Azuma said without blinking. "Do you have any idea who can be the obsidian lord?" **

**Akira answered quickly "No" Azuma's eyes widen he was furious. He stand up and slapped Akira hard on the cheeks. Akira's lip is bleeding and her cheek is red. **

"**How dare you lie to me!" Azuma shouted. Azuma will slap Akira again, Serio stood up to calm his master down when Nagi suddenly appears holding his arm preventing him from hurting Akira. **

"**Azuma calm down" Nagi said with his normal tone. Nagi released Azuma's hand, Azuma sat down. Nagi slyly smiled at Akira. **

**Serio rushed at Akira's side "Ojou-sama are you ok?" he said as he wiped the blood. "We can't let Akira-hime be hurt" Nagi said eyeing the Akira and slyly smiled. **

"**What are you planning to do with Takumi?" Akira said looking at everyone. Nagi smiled "Akira-hime don't look at me like that. You should be happy that you and Takumi will rule and change the world" **

"**Takumi and the Obsidian lord is not the same!" Akira retorted. **

"**What are you planning to Takumi?" Akira asked again louder this time. Azuma was dumbfounded it's the first time he saw Akira like that. **

**Nagi's expression change "Want to know? We will try to wake the Obsidian lord inside his body through you Akira-hime" **

**Akira look at them in disgust "That's stupid and low, we will not part in that" Akira said finally leaving. **

"**Well it's not your choice" Nagi said slyly **

**Akira chose to ignore that she stomped angrily and she closed the door hard. **

**

* * *

**

"**Haayzz it's the obsidian lord's fault for choosing strong willed girls" Nagi said "Now it's now time to wake the obsidian lord through Akira-hime of course" **

"**Do you think this will be effective?" Azuma asked in concern "Worry for his little girl?" Azuma didn't answer "Don't worry you little girl will not be hurt anyway she's still needed to bear the child" **

"**What if she runs away?" **

"**The more she reject and run from Takumi the faster the Obsidian lord will be revived" **

**Serio bit his lower lip he's really worried about Akira, Azuma felt the same way too. **

**When Akira left her father, Serio and Nagi in the room, she touched her lip. "It hurts" she muttered. **

**When she's at the door of her room suddenly she remembered Takumi and the time when she clumsily fell down the stairs**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback:**

**Akira is doing her cleaning duties she is assigned to the stairs, she is mopping it. **

**When she saw Takumi, Akira smiled but when she saw girls are clinging to him her smile turned into a sour face. **

**She was jealous she wished that she could cling to him like that too. **

**When one of the fan girls saw Akira mopping the stairs, glaring at them in no time all eyes went to her including Takumi **

**Takumi was delighted when he saw Akira, but she is glaring he said to himself. **

"**Ne Akira!" Takumi said waving at her. Akira turned her back on him pretending she didn't hear him proceeding upstairs. She didn't pay much attention, she took the wrong step and she fell to the stairs. **

**Takumi's eyes widen "Akira" he shouted. He was shocked and terrified. He went to go check Akira who is obviously in pain. **

"**Akira, where does it hurt?" Takumi said panicking. Akira being eaten by her jealousy and just falling in the stairs in front of those flirty girls only worsens her mood. **

**She ignored Takumi's question and forced herself to stand up. When she was standing up regaining her balance she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her ankle which caused her to fall again luckily Takumi was there and caught her back. **

**Akira glared at Takumi, when Takumi felt that Akira was forcing herself again he made use of the convenience that Akira was leaning on him. He carried her bridal style. **

**Akira was surprised. "Put me down! This is embarrassing!" she said raising her voice. "Where does it hurt?" Takumi asked again this time with an authority. **

**Akira looked away in defeat "My ankle hurts" she said softly. Takumi laid Akira on the stairs, letting her sit then he carried her piggy back ride. "Takumi I'm ok no need to carry me" Akira said. **

"**I'll take you to the infirmary" Takumi said. "This is embarrassing" she said flatly. Takumi smiled "You should get used to this or else the girls won't stop tagging on me" Takumi said grinning "Shut it!" **

**Finally they arrived to the infirmary the nurse examined her ankle. "Well you're lucky that Tokiha-kun bring you immediately here because you're ankle is badly sprained" the nurse said as she was bandaging Akira's foot. Akira looked at Takumi who is intently listening to the nurse. **

"**Well that's all you can get her back to the dorm don't forgot to buy all the medicine" the nurse noted. Takumi nodded and carried Akira. "Wait, I can't walk?" Akira asked. "Yes, you have to rest your feet for 2 to 3 days but you have a certain someone to take care of you, Akira-chan" the nurse said smirking (Can't remember the name of their school nurse but I think it is the friend of Midori" **

**Akira sigh she quietly let Takumi carry her not protesting anymore upon knowing that she have no choice Akira was awfully quiet so Takumi decided to broke the silence**

"**Ne, Akira you can't walk for 2 to 3 days which means I have to carry you anywhere you know what this means?" Takumi said pausing for a while waiting for Akira's answer. "What?" Akira asked curious. Takumi smiled**

"**Which means you can guard me and the girls can no longer tag on me. You will not be jealous anymore" Akira blushed in embarrassment "What are you saying, you moron!" she said pinching Takumi's ears. **

"**You know that's dangerous" Takumi said changing the topic. "You heard what the nurse said your ankle is badly hurt" Akira can't get what Takumi is trying to say "So?" Akira asked. **

"**You're a human too although you're fighting skills are exceptional you're still a human you should take care of yourself you shouldn't endure, when something hurts don't hesitate to tell" Takumi said. Akira blushed lucky for her Takumi can't see her face. "Don't make me worry… Do you know what I felt when I saw you falling down the stairs because of jealousy?" Akira can't say anything somehow she can feel that Takumi was scolding her. **

"**Since we can't be separated in 2 to 3 days I guess I can gain you're trust" Takumi finally said. **_**'He's angry with me, Takumi's definitely scolding me. He's the only one who can scold me this hard'**_

"**Ok, I'm sorry" Akira finally said. They were at the door when she said that Takumi stopped walking. "I know I never should have doubted you" Takumi smiled because finally Akira is getting his point. "and?" Takumi demanded. **

"**What?" Takumi smiled **_**'It seems like she didn't get the main point but since I'm happy today cause I'll be taking care of her… I'll let her off' **_

**Takumi opened the door still not speaking. He laid Akira to her bed Takumi looked at her for a while. Akira did the same too waiting for his answer "What?" Akira said breaking the silence. She hates it when Takumi is staring at her it makes her heart beat so fast. **

**Takumi pinched her nose "Stop making me worry" Akira was speechless. "Takumi my ankle is just sprained there's nothing to worry about" **

"**Have you ever wondered when my heart disease started to get this worse?" he started "When my mother died I tried not to give any more problems so I ignored the fact that I often have difficulties in breathing and my chest hurts a lot. But not long I fainted because of the pain and when they rushed me to the hospital they said that my heart disease shouldn't get this worse if it was just treated earlier" Takumi explained. **

**Akira was shocked "Do you know what could have happened if I didn't get you to the infirmary you could have-"Takumi was cut by Akira's kiss. **

**Akira finally broke the kiss and hugged Takumi "I know I'm sorry I promise if something happened I will not act tough even if it is just a mosquito bite I'll treat it immediately" Akira said "So don't scold me anymore ok?" **

**Takumi smiled and nodded. **

**End of Flashback**

**Akira smiled and decided to get an ice compressor for her lip and cheeks that is swollen. **

**

* * *

**

**SixMagnitudeGirl now signing off ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Test of love**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**She walked in the kitchen to get an ice compressor she smiled and pressed it to her right side of her cheek "Does it hurt too much that you need an ice compressor?" a voice said **

**Akira turned her back to see who it is it turns out to be Serio holding an ice compressor too. **

"**Did dad hurt you too?" Serio smiled "No, thanks for your concern Ojou-sama I was planning to give it to you in your room but I think there's no need. I suppose it hurt too much for you to get an ice compressor" **

**Akira smiled "No, it didn't hurt that much compared to my training" she said softly. Serio chose not to speak anymore. Her smile went bigger "Well I don't want to be scolded again by a certain someone" Akira added.**

'_**It's been a long time since I saw that warm smile. The smile that welcomed me when I first came here, the smile I longed for but still it feels heavy that I'm not the one who's making her smile'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Flashback:**

**Serio's parents just died because of the battle. Serio's parents are servants of the Okuzaki clan and really close to Azuma so he decided to take care of Serio their child. **

"**I am adopting you" Azuma said. Serio didn't look pleased or anything. "If you're adopting me because you're pity of me there's no need" he said in a normal tone. **

**Azuma smiled "Then work for me I like you" Serio was surprised. "I'll train you and make you study, I'll provide everything that you will need but" there was a pose "You need to be loyal to me from the very end" Serio nodded **

"**Can you start the training today?" Azuma asked. Serio nodded bit unsure. "I'll introduce my daughter I'll let you train with her" Serio just followed him and didn't bother to reply **

**Azuma opened the door of the dojo, Serio's eyes widen. "That is my daughter Akira she's currently practicing throwing shurikens. **

**Serio blushed he was amazed by Akira's ability she not the kind of girl he expected "She was dazzling" Serio whispered. **

"**Ok then introduce yourself when she's finish" Azuma said finally leaving. After several minutes Akira was really exhausted when he saw a boy staring at her **

**When Serio noticed that she was finally aware of him he introduce himself "I am Seijuro Serio" Akira was looking a little puzzled but eventually her confused face tuned into a warm smile. **

"**Nice to meet you I am Okuzaki Akira let's start training my father ordered me not to rest to gain more stamina" she said **

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"**Ojou-sama I am very happy to hear from you that you are taking care of yourself now" Serio said forcing himself to smile she didn't seem to notice and just smiled back. **

**Akira went to her room to fix her things because she decided to leave the day after tomorrow while she's packing she can't seem to concentrate. **

"**Am I forgetting something?" she asked herself there is pause "Oh shoot the souvenirs! I will ask Hitomi to accompany me" her expression changed **

'_**As for Takumi's case I will deal with it as soon as I can for now I have to keep this from anyone, Takumi is stronger than they think he will not be devoured by the obsidian lord that easily'**_

**Akira sigh, she have no choice but to wait of what's coming. **

**She is shopping with Hitomi when she suddenly remembered an old man who said that she was a hime years ago. **

**As long as she remember that old man's shop was located on the downtown maybe the old man knows what's happening. She has enough money anyway, to deal with that old man anyway **

"**Ne, Hitomi I'm done in picking souvenirs you can go home ahead of me" she said. Before Hitomi can protest Akira was gone. **

"**My best friend just abandoned me now what?" she pouted and drowned herself in eating Mitarashi dango **

**Akira was walking in the down town trying to find the shop where he can find the old man who knows about hime trying to hope that he knows how to stop the obsidian lord. **

**When suddenly someone bumped to her "Sorry" Akira said trying to pick up the things that fell she looked up her eyes went big when she saw the one who bumps into her. **

**The old man looked at her puzzled. "Are you alright young lady?" the old man asked in concern. **

"**Don't you remember me?" Akira said looking at the old man's eyes. The old man adjusted his glasses "I am Okuzaki Akira" she finally said. **

**The old man's eyes twitched his facial expression changed so quickly **

"**The truth is I am looking for you, I have some question to ask" she said straightforward **

**The old look at Akira's eyes and smiled "Very well, I have retired long time ago. My house is nearby let's have some tea" **

**They were both quiet the old man was sipping his tea, Akira held the cup absorbing the warmth. **

"**You know I have retired already so I don't have intentions on asking your questions" the old man said and laughed. **

**Akira's face suddenly turned cold she looked at the old man demanding for a reason **

"**I invited you because you look so desperate the last time I saw you, you looked so fierce but when I saw you in the street a while ago you look so helpless" the old man said and laughed **

**Akira's hands curled her nails are digging into her palm she was really annoyed but she has no choice. **

"**Please it's not for me" Akira said softly "The hime war is over" she started. **

**The old man looked at her, curious of what she has to ask. "It ended already so what do you want?" **

**Akira didn't know how to convince the old man she looked down "It's about the Obsidian lord, I just found out that he will be revive again and will attempt to fulfil what he wanted to do"**

**The old man raised his eyebrow "I don't quite understand myself what's happening but I just found out that the body he's going to use is my… boyfriend's body. I don't want that so please help me. **

**I don't know what to do, my father said that they're going to use me to wake the obsidian lord inside his body" Akira said weakly. **

**Akira's tone was so serious honestly the old man didn't know what to say so he decided to lift the atmosphere "So the warrior is in love" he said teasing the girl. **

"**So you are trying to say that the obsidian lord is inside your boyfriend's body. It's going to be troublesome since you are deeply in love with him. Even though you're troubled and I pity you I can't help but to feel happy it's the first time I saw you that desperate" he said truthfully**

**Akira can't speak because she can't deny that it's true. The old man finally finished his tea his expression became serious. **

"**I'll try to find my book about the Obsidian lord but for the meantime I'll tell you what I know" he said trying to get Akira's full attention. **

"**You being a hime is dangerous enough" he started. Akira looked at him puzzled **

"**I don't know if telling you about the Obsidian lord will help but it's better than to know nothing" the old man started**

"**The Obsidian lord came from the hime star, which is responsible giving the hime their powers and the orphans as well. In other words the Obsidian lord is an extraterrestrial**

**It's unsure when did the Obsidian lord or the hime star appeared; basically the obsidian lord is transferring from host to host.**

**After a long hibernation to the host's body he will try to wake itself inside it and will try to manipulate the host's feelings to get what he wants **

**Then he's officially awake or revived into the host's body he will officially start the festival and choose his bride and bear the most powerful monster and that is just starters after the monster is born the whole scenario will be unimaginable"**

**Akira gulped "What do you suggest?"**

"**Still not understand?" **

**Akira nodded, the old man is getting tired "Listen to me we don't know if the obsidian lord is already awake in your boyfriend's body and we can't tell" the old man said lowering his voice**

"**No matter what happen don't ever sex intercourse with him even though the obsidian lord is controlling you're boyfriend's thoughts I presume if he will chose a wife it will be you" **

**Akira looked away finally understand what's happening "Tell me what I have to know" the old man ordered**

"**Well" there was a pause "When our family butler is trying to abduct me to get me home, my boyfriend accidentally saw. It was the first time I sa+**

**w him like that he was really angry I tried to stop them. But then I saw a golden light then … I saw Serio's arm was burning" Akira said hinting a fear **

**The old man held Akira's hand encouraging her to speak "Then when I stopped him he fainted when he gained consciousness he asked me what happened, he forgot what he did" **

"**Hmm so his actions are affecting you, but are you're hime powers are back?" the old man asked puzzled. **

"**I don't think so" **

"**Well that's it for now, I think you should better rest I will research more I'll call you if I found out something" the old man said walking her to the door **

**Akira handed an envelope to the old man, the old man opened it and saw a lot of money inside it. The old man didn't looked pleased **

"**I can't accept this" he said flatly. **

**Akira raised her eyebrow and looked at the old man demanding for a reason. **

"**I shouldn't have told that you're a hime when I first saw you" he said looking down "You could have a normal life not trying to hide you're gender and training so hard" he said softly**

**Akira was truly touched and he hugged the old man tightly "You don't have to apologize the truth is I am not regretting being dressed as a boy. It's true that I have encountered painful memories but the happiness I am feeling now is so powerful that I can't even remember how painful my past is because if that didn't happen I wouldn't meet Takumi" she said breaking the hug **

**Akira smiled warmly at the old man, he did the same. **

**Akira was walking now going home she looked to her watch it's already 6:30 her conversation with the old man takes that long she thought **

**As Akira was walking she remembered her conversation with Mai, after what happened between Serio and Takumi**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback:**

**Takumi and the others are eating breakfast, Mai noticed that Takumi is staring at the bathroom.**

**Mai don't know but she can't bring herself to ask what happened yes Takumi wasn't hurt but … she was curious and wanted to know what really happened that night. **

**Takumi was staring at the bathroom door maybe it's her chance to talk to Akira privately. **

"**Ne, Takumi eat you're breakfast I will go check on Akira" Mai said with a smile taking advantage **

**Mai knocked "Ne, Akira are you alright? Open the door I know you're done" Akira sighs and unlocks the door. "Can I open the door?" Mai asked "Mm" **

**When Mai opened the door she found Akira with trouble looking face **_**'Well it looks like she really needs my help first' **_

"**What's the problem" Akira didn't answer. Mai sigh and smiled "Akira you're a girl now so it's ok for you to dress as a girl now" Mai reassured Akira. **

**Akira forced herself to smile and nodded, she check herself on the mirror for the last time when Mai decided to speak "Ne, Akira what really happened" there was a pause she was unsure about the topic she's opening "That night, Can you tell me?" Mai continued as she gazed at Akira's pale expression**

**Akira opened her mouth trying to say something but no words came out, "Is there someone who's trying to hurt you and Takumi?" she asked. "No" she said **

**Mai smiled "Are you telling the truth?" Akira nodded now looking at her eyes. **

"**Good ne, Akira-chan I will not force you to tell me but take good care of Takumi. He really loves you" Mai said holding Akira's hand. **

**Akira blinked few times trying to absorb what Mai's saying after she nodded **

"**If someone is bothering you don't hesitate to tell me too because if you're hurt my brother will be hurt too and you're my little sister too" Mai enthusiastically said smiling warmly at the smaller girl in front of her. **

"**Let's go" Mai said holding Akira's hand. **

**End of Flashback **

* * *

**Akira smiled sadly **_**'Maybe it's a good thing too that Hitomi is going back with me at least Takumi and I will not be alone…'**_

**Akira could feel a pang of sadness in her heart she doesn't know why but one thing's certain it's not safe for them to be in one room. **

**So maybe she has to live in the girls dorm, Akira stopped walking she just doesn't know what's happening anymore. **

**She went home lifelessly when she reached her room she saw Hitomi pouting "Ne where did you go that you have to abandon me?" she questioned looking at her friend.**

"**Huh, what is that you said again?" Akira asked. Hitomi noticed that she looked different. **

"**Hey, did you have a fight with someone, you looked different" **

"**Thanks for your concern but this is nothing" she said finally resting.**

**When Akira rested her head on her pillow, Hitomi looked at her "I have something to tell you, I realized that I will not be happy there so I'm not going" **

**Akira didn't understand what she's trying to say "Huh, what are you saying?" Akira mumbled clearly tired**

**Hitomi sigh "I'm not going with you on the Fuka academy" Akira's eyes widen and stood up looking at Hitomi "Why?" she demanded. **

**Hitomi bit her lower lip "Well I like someone and he's here I just can't imagine..." Hitomi suddenly broke down to tears she loves Akira too but she just can't bring herself to lie **

**Akira gets up from the bed and hug Hitomi "You don't have to cry I understand" Akira looked to her eyes"I understand you not just because I'm your best friend but I love someone too so I can relate on you" **

**Hitomi continued to cry "You know I really like Serio" Akira's eyes widen in the revelation "The one you like is Serio?" Hitomi faintly smile and nodded**

"**Why do you like him too?" Hitomi asked faintly. "No, I was just surprised because you're always bad mouthing Serio and tease him everyday" Akira clarified**

"**I tease him because that's the only way he could notice me because" she paused for a while encouraging herself to speak more "he likes you" **

**Akira's eyebrow went closer "No, he doesn't you're probably thinking too much" she said calmly**

"**No he likes you, I understand him more than anyone he just don't know that because he's busy spying on you" Hitomi confessed "Don't get me wrong I'm not having ill feelings or anything I just want you to know because I thought that maybe you like him too" **

**Akira gently patted Hitomi's head "No I don't like him to tell you the truth I am madly in love with my boyfriend right now I could give him my life" Akira said as she blushed. **

"**Let me tell you don't down yourself give yourself a chance you deserve to be happy and to be loved too" Akira gently said. **

"**Thank you, you know what I feel guilty for not telling you so I will tell you more secrets" Hitomi said playfully **

"**You know what I feel like peeping tom because I take a look at him when he was having a shower" Hitomi said lively and blushing. "You're the worse" Akira shouted blushing too. **

"**hmmp I bet you're showering together and doing something naughty when your two alone in your dorm room" Akira blushed hardly "STOP THAT" she hissed **

"**What if I don't stop?" Hitomi asked smirking. Akira tickled Hitomi hard and she tried to tickle back too after several minutes of playing they were laying on the bed catching their breaths **

**Hitomi looked at Akira "Do you know what make me like Serio?" Hitomi said faintly almost a whisper Akira waited for her response. Hitomi breath hard several times her eyes is watering attempting tears to roll down **

"**Some people are afraid to be sad so they are smiling they eyes out just to look happy and pleasing to others but Serio he's not when he's sad he's showing it unlike me" **

**Akira was happy because finally Hitomi opened up and finally admit what she truly feels "and you know what theirs one last thing that makes me attracted and attached to him… We both love and care for you" **

**Hitomi said looking at Akira intently. Akira was so touched so he hugged Hitomi**

"**It's not that it's the first time I open up to you about my feelings and it feels so good you always listen to me even though sometimes what I'm saying is nonsense even when we were kids" Hitomi blurted**

**Akira playfully hit her shoulders "Ne, Ojou-sama I'm really sorry" Akira rolled her eyes "Would you cut that out!" Hitomi ginned "But you should thank me too because there will be no disturbance in your love sessions" she blurted. **

"**Well whatever" Akira was really tired to argue "Just make sure you will send me off because so that you can see Takumi" Akira said as she closed her eyes **

"**It's been a while since we sleep together and talked nonstop" Hitomi said drowsily. Akira just nodded and they drifted to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**SixMagnitudeGirl now signing off **


	6. Chapter 6

Test of love

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

It's been a hot morning and Takumi woke up because he is sweating. Takumi wiped his forehead and lazily get up to have a morning shower since it's too hot.

The weather forecast did mention that today will be a hot day but he never thought that it will be this hot he's sweating hard.

He stared on the curtain that serves as a boundary on Akira's room "Ne, Akira it's pretty hot today want to have some ice cream after taking shower?" Takumi asked as he peeped on the curtain

But he didn't see Akira instead he saw a tidy room then it strike him that Akira is now in her hometown he chuckled because of his foolishness how could he forget that

He proceeded on the bathroom and took off his shirt when he gazed his topless body on the mirror _'is it just me or did I become muscular? My shoulders have broadened more as well'_

Takumi laughed "I wonder if the operation is the reason why my body is becoming like this I have gotten stronger too" Takumi is staring at his body (creepy?)

"Am I flattering myself?" he asked and sighs

He continued to take off his remaining clothes and indulge himself to the cold water

After that he looked at his watch "It's still early I think I should cook a delicious breakfast" he said cheering his self.

After he ate his breakfast he realized that there are leftovers and there are plenty of them he sigh again and decided to go to the school.

"JUST LET US BE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" a familiar voice shouted that caught his attention it turns out to be his sister Mai shouting possessively holding Tate's arm

To the equally hysterical Shiho who is holding Tate's other arm

Tate is sweating cold not knowing how to stop the two and last but not the least Mikoto who is hugging Mai's waist innocently watching

Takumi stared for a while smiling at the scene when Mikoto finally noticed him "Ne, Takumi-kun" Mikoto gleefully shouted "Want to join our little game?"

Mai's eyebrows went together as she heard Mikoto calling his brother who is supposed to be with Akira in her hometown she drifted her attention to Takumi giving him a questioning look

"Why are you here you should be with Akira-chan right?" Mai asked. Takumi was unable to answer because he was not sure himself why Akira doesn't want him to go "Well, Akira and I have agreed that I will not go" he said truthfully.

'_Kids nowadays sure are secretive' _Mai thought lately she's been feeling that Takumi and Akira is dealing with something. Upon seeing that Takumi's troubled face she decided not to pursue the topic any longer.

"Hmm I could see that you miss her already" Mai teased and Takumi turned away in embarrassment.

At last they finally reached the school and went separate ways "See you later Takumi!" Mai energetically said as she bid a goodbye "Bye nee-chan"

When Takumi entered the classroom the fan girls noticed that Akira wasn't around murmurs can be heard

"Did they fight or something?"

"Where is Okuzaki?"

"Well it's my chance since she's not around him"

"Stop dreaming!"

Takumi ignored it and sit to his chair

"Ne Tokiha-kun where is Okuzaki?" Nanami one of the fan girl said while touching the ends of her hair after Takumi finished to take out his things he looked at her and answered "Akira went back to her hometown to see her father"

Nanami smiled sweetly at Takumi "I guess I have to accompany you then" Takumi's expression change as he remembered what Akira said before she left.

_*"Of course and make sure I will never caught you being with those fan girls" Akira warned*_

He dares not to make Akira jealous because she was definitely a jealous type but not quite. But she can barely express that by words but he knew one wrong move it will get troublesome.

But before he could protest Nanami already sit on Akira's chair. "Ne, Nanami-chan that's not fair I should be the one to sit at Okuzaki's chair!" a girl wined as she is forcing Nanami out of her sit.

"No it should be me" other girl shouted and before Takumi could calm the three down many girls rushed to Akira's seat

"Better not be involve in this chaos" Takumi muttered nervously

"Well you're already involved!" Fujiwara said looking at him with a half moon eyes

Takumi shrugged his shoulders looking away when the teacher came the chaos between the girls was stopped

Takumi didn't bother to listen to the discussion the day was really relaxing Takumi thought as he was staring at the fluffy clouds as they were passing by

It is finally the last subject but the time is really slow Takumi can't help but to yawn

Finally the class is over he is fixing his things when he felt someone tapped his shoulder and it turns out to be Nanami looking at him shyly.

* * *

Meanwhile Nao, Mai and Mikoto was in the top of the tree "Ne, Nao is this girl you said who asked for your help to confess?" Mai asked she has a feeling that nothing good will happen

Nao nodded "Yes, she looks so desperate she even kneel down she really wanted the guy so badly"

"Ne, aren't Takumi-kun already belongs to Akira-chan?" Mikoto asked

Mai eyes widen "Why did you still help her you know that she will only get in a way!" Mai scolded

Nao rolled her eyes "Well excuse me first what do you expect I am an official of a church now and it's my duty to help students and second I didn't even know that the guy she's obsessed with is your brother" Nao explained looking how Mai and Mikoto is troubled she sighed

Mai stared at the girl who is in front of Takumi "Nao what did you exactly tell her?"

"Well" _'Well I'm sure you'll go ballistic when you know what that girl's trying to do' _

"What!" Mai and Mikoto shouted then Mai looked at Mikoto finding it strange that Mikoto is getting involved with things like this.

"Akira is my friend too and I like her so I will kill anyone who attempts to hurt her" Mikoto said sternly tightening her hold to her sword.

Mai and Nao is becoming nervous so they calm Mikoto down they don't want to cause any ruckus.

"Going back to the topic she wanted Takumi to herself" Nao said looking at Takumi and Nanami using at the window

* * *

"What?" Takumi asked

Nanami gulped she was always confident and get what she wants every time but she doesn't know why she's nervous

Takumi felt that what she has to say is important so he patiently waited for what she has to say "Nanami-san are you alright?" Takumi asked concerned

Nanami held Takumi's hand "I…I want you!" she said as she pulled him in to a kiss.

Takumi's eyes widen he quickly pushed Nanami "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he hissed.

Nanami's eyes blinked for hot tears rolled down her face she looked at Takumi's agitated face and tried to kiss him again before her lips could reach him he harshly pushed her away causing her to stumble. "WHY!" she shouted as her face started to make a crying face.

Takumi stared at Nanami with called eyes for a while and wiped his lips.

He grabbed his bag attempting to leave

Their other classmates who is still in the room were dumbfounded amused by the earlier scene they can't even say a word because of intensity of the scene

Before Takumi could reach the door Nanami shouted "IS OKUZAKI THAT GOOD THAT YOU IGNORED MY KISS AND… MY FEELINGS!" Nanami shouted as tears rolling down her face

Takumi stopped to his tracks and looked at the girl behind him which is desperately shouting to get his attention "Yes, your kiss doesn't even match to Akira's" Takumi said unintentionally voicing his thoughts

Nanami looked at Takumi who is staring at him with cold eyes he is clearly irritated and looked around there she saw the specific girls (Takumi fans club group mates) looking at her as if they wanted to stop her and some looking at her as if they wanted to calm her down

She felt defeated, embarrassed, and pathetic most of all hurt because of Takumi's rejection.

Nao, Mai and Mikoto was intently watching they felt like they are watching a melodrama

Takumi turned his back on her once again not bothering what more she has to say when Nanami shouted "Be my boyfriend and I will prove that I am better than her or else I will tell Okuzaki that you kissed me" she blurted

Takumi stopped and turned "That's not true"

Nanami forced a smirk out of her face but Takumi smiled "Then try it but I will explain to her what REALLY happened"

"What makes you think she will believe you once she heard that we kissed she will be furious and break up with you. Not to mention she will not bother to ask our classmates what really happened because…" she stopped speaking when she realized what she's saying

Takumi stopped looking at her as well.

"Akira will never listen to the likes of you… she will believe me because she loves me there's no doubt on it I can feel it the way she speak to me, the way she kiss me" Takumi said grinning to himself and blushing.

Then Takumi's words hit her _'I lose to Okuzaki's even though she's not even here I am not even worthy to be her love rival at all' _

Takumi really wants to go home so he sent his last words "Hate me if you must but my answer will be the same but let me tell you" Takumi's face darken, Nanami's eyes widen in surprise this is not the expected conversation she had in mind

"If you try to hurt Akira and she's hurt…I will never forgive you"

Takumi marched out of the room closing the door letting a gentle closing sound when she heard that she lifelessly sat in the chair that's the most close to her and cried

Nanami wanted to be angry at Takumi and Akira for loving each other that much but she just can't.

Takumi can't believe that he said that but he didn't felt wrong about it

Fujiwara and the others felt giddy and surprised how pure Takumi's love for Akira

"If there is a fans club for the couple Tokiha and Okuzaki I will definitely join" a boy said dumbfounded by the scene earlier.

Nao, Mai and Mikoto felt like cheering on Takumi. Nao smirked "Yahoo!" Mikoto cheered. Mai was surprise and happy "Takumi really loves Akira-chan!" Mai giddily whined.

"Are you jealous?" Nao asked slyly "No I felt proud Takumi is really an adult now I felt like crying" Mai answered. Nao chuckled "I didn't see this coming honestly"

Nao seemed disappointed but she is really happy she suddenly remembered when she attacked Takumi and Akira desperately protecting him.

* * *

Takumi can finally see the dorm building from where he is walking he doesn't know but somehow he felt really tired that he can throw himself to the bed when he reach home.

He impatiently draws the key from the door knob but for some reasons the door was rejecting it he growled in frustration upon realizing that he draw the wrong key he chuckled because of his stupidity.

When he entered the dorm room he stopped to his tracks and noticed the picture frame he reached it and stared at it, he felt nostalgic as he saw the picture of them two.

Flashback:

It was the festival back then and it was just a few days since he knew her biggest secret, at first she was avoiding him but thanks to his natural gift of stubbornness she gave up.

Gradually they became closer and more attached to each other which make the fan girls crazy fantasizing something not appropriate.

"Ne, let's go to the festival!" he proposed gleefully ignoring the fact that she's obviously doing something.

"Hey, you're crossing the line!" Akira shouted nervously she's been always yelling that but Takumi can't seem to get her point. Yes, he already know her secret but that means he should give her more privacy that she needed even though she's practically a boy no correction "disguised" as a boy she's still a girl!

Takumi laughed and scratched his head "Let's go to the festival there will be foods games and fireworks!" Akira closed her eyes from irritation she doesn't know if he is really that stupid and innocent or he's just good pissing her off. Her snob personality doesn't have an effect on him she noticed maybe that's the reason she's attracted to him.

A deep sigh she made then she nodded in agreement she can't win anyway she's too tired to argue

Akira was really bored about the games she glanced at the helpless boy beside her desperately shooting the hoop to the figurines somehow she find it entertaining but her stomach is growling she's hungry that's certain so she snatched the hoops from Takumi's hands to end her little entertainment.

She easily without taking time shoots the hoops he was amazed and teased her "Way to go secret ninja!"

"I'm hungry let's grab something to eat" Akira impatiently said dragging Takumi giving him no chance to go to another game stall.

The two of them decided to eat rice balls courtesy of Mai of course when they were eating he was really enjoying the food not knowing that there were pieces of rice to his face.

'_The food was nice I wish I could cook like this too' _Akira said to herself then she peeked on Takumi who was eating aimlessly without noticing that there were food in his face

Akira find it really troublesome so she reached her handkerchief to wipe Takumi's mouth "Geez how old are you besides of having a sister complex you eat like a child"

Takumi ignored the fact that she was teasing him but instead he blushed because their faces were so close he stared at her while she wiped her face.

When they heard the fireworks and they smiled at each other days later Chie and Aoi handed them a picture which is showing the blushing Takumi and the irritated Akira who is wiping his face more importantly their face was so close

The fan girls squealed from the excitement.

End of Flashback:

Takumi smiled at the memory he stared at the picture from quite some time "Be home soon Akira-chan" Takumi said warmly as he wiped the picture frame and got it back.

* * *

SixMagnitudeGirl now signing off


	7. Chapter 7

Test of love

….

CHAPTER SEVEN

…..

"Of course I am coming I am sending her off I am her best friend after all!" Hitomi informed the butler sigh and gave up he wanted to have a small talk with Akira but his plans was ruined thanks to the maid.

Akira smiled looking at Serio and Hitomi who are fighting their butts off while getting ready she stared at her house for one last time when she looked up she saw her father in the one of the windows

Looking at her as usual his face was unreadable part of her was glad to make him angry at least she saw the other face of his father other than the usual poker face.

Akira didn't look away instead she look at him guilty deep inside Azuma he loves Akira so much honestly he doesn't want him to go but he have to.

Akira faintly smiled at his father hoping that he could smile back too but when Nagi came beside her father her smile disappeared changing her smiling face in to a cold face

As usual Nagi smiled slyly more like irritatingly then he waved goodbye Akira can't stand longer she backed away and got to the car.

Nagi turned to Azuma who stared at his daughter without blinking smiling he turned back to the car where the green haired girl was "I will see you soon" he muttered making a move out of the room he shot a one last glance at the car "Akira-ojou"

Akira felt a chill under her spine she just can't predict but one thing is for sure it's not good at all her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone opened the door in the driver's seat which turns out to be Serio who sigh hard and Hitomi entering the passenger's seat sticking her tongue unto him

"I would rather let Ojou sit there instead of you" Serio hissed

"Dream on" she replied flatly

"I guess you really want to sit beside me badly" Serio said smirking

Hitomi blushed hard in anger because he caught her and embarrassment too "EXCUSE ME?"

Now it's Serio's turn to annoy her

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"I would rather marry an old man rather than admitting that I like you!"

"Then do it and leave this instant!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Now the fight is taking too long Akira raised an eyebrow she can practically see the of them in her seat at the back

"Can we go now?" she asked raising an eyebrow clearly annoyed for crying out loud she wanted to go back badly she bet he missed her too!

The two of them turned their backs and saw Akira glaring at the two of them

Looking at Serio with piercing eyes "Can you at least start driving?" she paused and turned to Hitomi who is having a goose bumps "Hitomi I bet you will not strangle Serio while driving or do anything to make us all killed?" Hitomi gulped and nodded

"Good" she said eyeing the two who just turned their backs she smiled

The of them glared at each other "Your fault" Hitomi mouthed Serio rolled his eyes and decided to ignore it he will hold himself back he is avoiding something that can irritate Akira

It's too quiet she can't help but to laugh Serio glanced at her using the mirror while Hitomi turn her back they both looked at her as if she's crazy

"Why? Too excited to see you honey?" Hitomi asked irritated "Geez suddenly laughing" With that she laughed hard "Well you two look like you're going to the funeral" she said between laughs

"HAHA really funny it's more like the one who is driving us is dead" she said shooting a glare at Serio who is annoyed at what she said

"JOY!" he hissed sarcastically "Well who will not be dead when you are driving a devil girl and not to mention sitting beside you glaring at you from time to time" he shot back 'Now take that!' Serio thought

Then they were fighting again and Akira chuckled 'I just wish I can go back to Takumi alive' she joked to herself seeing that Hitomi restraining herself from strangling Serio

….

At last they finally reached their destination

It was morning when they left from Nerima (Akira's hometown) and the sun was setting when they reach Fuka Akira forgot her worries when they reached to the dorms

There were students who are going back to the dorms Hitomi watch them with awe 'So this is were Akira studies hmm not bad'

Serio was stealing glances at Akira after all this is the place where her wings rest Akira was looking at the window wanting to go out as soon as possible looking at Serio impatiently

'What the hell Serio is doing taking so long to park the car?' Akira complained to herself well she doesn't want to alarm Serio she doesn't want to show them that she really miss him that much

When the engine is off she smiled to herself "Come on Hitomi I'll introduce you to him" she exclaimed gleefully

"She sure is excited" Hitomi said in awe voicing her thoughts "COME ON!" she heard Akira said now she's curious what kind of guy is this *Takumi Tokiha

She felt her blood rushing fast and she run to catch up to Akira side by side they raced to the dorm room leaving Serio dumbfounded he sigh and smiled faintly

"Ne Akira he's not there yet so can you quit smiling like a fool" Hitomi said with half moon eyes Akira blushed hard "I am not smiling like a fool!" she defensively replied

Hitomi rolled her eyes "Whatever you say" Akira stopped grabbed Hitomi's arm and stopped them from walking the long haired brunette looked at the green haired girl raising an eyebrow "What?" she asked

"I am warning you don't tell him any weird he's very innocent" Akira warned Hitomi smirked "What do you mean?" Hitomi said acting hurt she look up to her with puppy eyes "I … am innocent.." she said slowly acting cute and girly

Akira felt her blood rushing to her face with anger she was thinking about possibilities maybe if Hitomi asked questions like 'How many times do we kiss' maybe he will be feel awkward around her

She was about to shout at Akira when someone interrupted her with a hug she found herself trapped in the arms of Takumi she can tell because of the scent of his hair and clothes she felt warm and hugged back "I miss you" she said

"Miss you too" Takumi said he was going back to the dorm when he saw Akira and a girl with long brown hair talking he was startled and happy at the same time

He dropped the groceries and hugged her tight and he felt Akira hugged back in an instant

The two of them felt contented in each other's arms when they heard Hitomi fake cough "Excuse me?" she teased "I am here"

The two instantly draw apart from each other blushing they were making quick glances she raised an eyebrow it was pretty interesting to see Akira love struck she broke the silence

"I am Hibiki Hitomi nice to meet you" she said introducing herself offering her hand to him Takumi smiled "I am Tokiha Takumi nice to meet you too" he said then they shake hands

"Let's go inside you two must be tired" he said when they were about to go inside the dorm building something stuck him "The groceries!" he shouted alarming the two girls with his voice he run through the side and reached for the plastic bags

The two girls laugh at his clumsiness "Hey Akira you're boyfriend is funny and interesting at the same time" Akira grinned

'That answers the question who cooks for her' she laugh at the thought well it's a fact that Akira can't cook

When they reached the dorm "Wow you sure look like a young married couple" Hitomi said in awe while looking around with that Takumi who is pouring the tea blushed and Akira who is drinking her tea

Hitomi smirked she never thought that teasing them is this fun "Ne Takumi how do you proposed to Akira?" she asked smirking

The two of them blushed harder she turned away from Takumi and faced Akira 'Your turn' she thought "Or is it you who proposed?"

"Stop it" she said blushing hardly with that Akira stand up and went to her side she slide the curtains so that they can't see her blushing like mad

"Hey come back here!" Hitomi said trying her best not to laugh out loud she was on, on teasing the two and who would have thought that the two of them are so on about each other blushing like that

Hitomi starred at room 'The room was not bad, even though it's small they can still have privacy' she thought while looking at the sides and it's obvious that the curtains serves as their boundary

Well the boundaries are expected because Akira was a person who always needs time on her own so when she was informed by Akira that she's staying on a room with a boy she expected this kind of room setting it's not like their a married couple or something

"Uhm Hibiki-san your tea will get cold" Takumi said breaking the silence well she's been spacing out and obviously he wanted her to keep talking and be more familiar with him because she's obviously close to Akira

Hitomi's eyes widen in realization she quickly get her tea and sipped "So" Takumi started Hitomi look at him waiting for him to speak further "How are you related to Akira?"

Hitomi smiled so the 'interrogation' will not start she doesn't mind though "Well I am her best friend since forever" she said and smiled while Takumi look at her obviously anxious of the new discovery deep inside him he wanted to ask questions like 'What Akira is like when she home' 'Since when she decided t disguise as a guy' 'What's her family like' etc.

But he wanted to gain approval from Hitomi so he's being polite he doesn't want her to think that he's rude so he chose to stay still and save the questions in some time

"My family has been serving Okuzaki clan for many years so practically I know that she's a girl" she paused for a while and think twice for the next statement "because… for some reasons she tried to conceal her identity" she stuttered

"No need to lie to him" Akira said going out she wanted Takumi to know her she wanted him to know every side of her ever since they been a couple they never had a chance to talk about her past… Maybe Takumi was shy asking her or more likely scared

But since Hitomi is here she will do the job and she get out because sometimes Hitomi exaggerated and she just wanted him to know the truth nothing more nothing less

"Her older sister was a Hime too" Akira added then she sit on the sofa and crossed her legs. Hitomi smiled. Now she can relax and now she doesn't need to hold herself

"Since you know no need to hold myself and edit anyway I'm not a good liar according to Akira" she said in a matter in fact tone but eventually smiled and winked at Takumi

"Now let's continue now because of that she practically distant herself from other people which made me her best friend because frankly speaking she can be too violent so out of pity I volunteered to be her best friend" Hitomi explained

Takumi nodded in response he certainly believe on her story he too if he was not that persuasive enough on befriending Akira they will never be friends he guess and lovers…

"I never wanted to be your best friend" Akira informed her Hitomi looked at her pouting "Ohh Akira-chan is angry!" Hitomi teased Takumi just laughed it off which make Akira more pissed off

"Who gives you the right to laugh huh? Sister Complex" she asked there was a dark aura surrounding her Takumi gulped then she playfully hit his head "Gotcha!" she said in that sense Hitomi laughed and so is Akira

"You sure hold control to lover boy Akira!"

"Lover boy…? What a lousy name"

"As if it's not better calling your boyfriend sister complex is crazy!" Hitomi teased

"Oh At least he like it!" with that Akira stand up and sit beside Takumi "Ne, Sister Complex" Takumi obviously don't know if he was suppose to protest or not

Not having any response Akira put her arms on his neck choking him Takumi's breath hardened "You like it right Sister Complex" Akira repeated the question

Takumi was forced to nod; Akira laughed "See?" Akira teased and turned to Hitomi, Hitomi was startled but chose to stay quiet

When Akira settled to her sit it's Hitomi's turn to stand up "Sebastian is taking too long I will just go out and find him" she said

"Uhm okay" Akira said leaving her and Takumi alone "Why can't you stop calling me sister complex" Takumi muttered, unfortunately Akira heard him

"Saying something Sister Complex" Akira teased Takumi blushed and turned away avoiding Akira's eyes "Why can't you stop calling me that!" Takumi said raising his voice pretending to be angry

But not enough to fool Akira she hugged him playfully she held his face forcing him to face her "Angry?" she asked teasing him

"I miss you" Akira said because even though she teasing him she can't help but to say her inner feelings but she just can't with Hitomi around

Takumi looked surprised and didn't said he looked and was now aware of their position their bodies was too close her arm around him

Their noses touched but Akira doesn't seem to mind because she's waiting for his reply 'Aren't you gonna say that you miss me too!" she thought

It's Takumi's turn to smile "Hey what are you smiling at?" she asked but instead his smile widen when she was about to say something again

Her words were cut by something she was not expecting Takumi lifted her chin and kissed her his arms was now around her

Akira wanted to do this awhile ago but didn't also for obvious reasons Takumi deepened the kiss and tightened his embrace making their bodies closer

They could feel each other's warmth they found there selves blushing but still they continued to kiss they broke the kiss to catch their breaths again but their noses are still touching

"Who's sister complex?" Takumi teased but his expression changed "I miss you too" like a magnet their lips entwined they slightly moaned because of pleasure

"Oh just shut up!" they heard Hitomi shouted at the door they broke the kiss avoiding each other's gaze Akira quickly returned to her seat

When Hitomi opened the door she eyed the two looking away blushing "Sorry for interrupting your romantic getaway" she said and glared at Serio

Serio rolled his eyes "If you are really sorry I suggest you should zip your big mouth"

Akira and Takumi saw that Hitomi's fist tightened "You're sick! At least I could entertain Takumi and Akira I am better than you… corpse!"

Takumi and Akira looked at each other in amusement if they say that their a married couple they would frantically believe it

"Here's your tea" Takumi cut Sebastian by handing him his tea before he could talk back ang agitate the agitated than ever Hitomi

Hitomi stuck her tongue on Sebastian and dozed off then she continued to eye the two that's her agenda after all

She eyed the two with suspicion a smirk formed her face "Ne we didn't disturb your make out session didn't we?" Hitomi asked jumping on conclusions just to tease the couple

Takumi was caught off guard he was drinking his tea and coughed violently Akira patted his back gently soothing him

When Takumi was finally okay even though the two tried to hide it they were obviously blushing like mad

Hitomi was amused than ever she rested her back and grinned "I was just jumping on conclusions just to tease you two"

She eyed the two "Never thought I will hit the bull's eye" she paused "I never thought I had it on me" she added patronizing herself

She smiled exaggeratedly but the two didn't notice and continue to blush on their own she gave a whole hearted smile and hugged Akira

Akira's eyes widen she completely forgotten about her earlier antics "What?" she asked Hitomi broke the hug "We will be going" she informed her green haired friend

"Huh? It does still early why not spend the night here?" Akira suggested even thought she was sometimes annoyed by her crazy antics she loves her being around

Hitomi ignored her plea and just smiled at her then he gazed at Serio trying not to state the obvious she turned to her mischievous self again

She turned to Takumi who just stand up "Ne, Tokiha-kun for all I know you're lusting over Akira" Takumi turned red again on her statement and Hitomi patted his shoulder "I give you my consent"

"Anyway I am thankful that I will never have to worry about my bestfriend never got herself a husband" Akira frowned from embarrassment she wanted to strangle Hitomi to make her stop better yet dump her into a pit but as usual she restrained herself

Hitomi grabbed her bag and handed Takumi some things "Here, some handicaps" she handed him the handicaps "You know she can be very stubborn not to mention violent as a gorilla sometimes so if you are planning to rape her just make sure she's handicap or you will end up dead" Hitomi warned

Akira slapped his forehead she was restraining herself on getting the knife she could kill her seriously what the hell is she saying!

Hitomi giggled "Not but not the least" she handed him some white powder "This is a drug that can make your body very relax when you took it which means the person who took this medicine cannot move in other words you will paralyze Akira and do the job" she said

In Serio and Akira's eyes Hitomi look like a sly fox that is taming a sheep "Cut it out!" Akira shouted with a red face

"What if I don't stop" Hitomi challenged "I will STRANGLE YOU!" Akira threatened "Oh really I am just helping your boyfriend he might get bored and replace you with" she stopped to her tracks

"Replace me with what?" she asked with deadly glare then she look at Takumi "Crazy fan girls?" she issued then smirked

"Ne, Hibiki-san thank you for these I totally appreciate it" Takumi thanked Hitomi changing the topic. Hitomi's eyes brightened then shot a victorious look at Akira

Akira was rather shocked 'Is he being polite' she asked herself

Not long Hitomi decided that they should probably head home she hugged Akira she was quite emotional but all went smooth

As for Serio he was quiet the whole day not daring to say a word being polite she bid them goodbye after all that's his job

Akira and Takumi waved at the departing car when they were finally on their dorm room neither of them was speaking

"Say Akira when do you think I should use these?" he teased eyeing Hitomi's 'gift' his smile widened when he felt Akira froze

….

END OF CHAPTER 7

…..

SixMagnitudeGirl now signing off


	8. Chapter 8

Test of love

…..

CHPATER EIGHT

…

Akira froze she didn't dare to look back to him when she noticed that Takumi is waiting for her response she nervously laughed "You're not taking it seriously aren't you?" she gulped and continued her sentence "Hitomi's tease"

Takumi didn't know what have gotten him but he felt like teasing Akira today but maybe not _'But what am I thinking!' _he scolded himself for thinking ideas such as that

But then again his mind reasoned out _'Maybe I just missed her that much'_ he laughed at the flow of things or rather the way he's thinking

When Akira heard him chuckle she presume that he was just joking then decided to keep talking to him she likes talking to him when he first met him she thought he was a gay but obviously he's not

"Are you going to gym or working out perhaps while I'm gone?" she started Takumi look at her in confusion "Huh?"

"Your body become muscular" she said eyeing him in confusion she touched his arm "And your shoulders broadened"

When she registered in her mind what she was saying she blush Takumi smiled _'The typical Akira'_ he thought _'What the hell I am saying?'_ she said to herself in panic

"Really?" he teased Akira draw her attention to him once more ignoring the fact that she was embarrassed she was curious

When he hugged her when they first see each other she knew it was Takumi but she was puzzled because she felt some muscles on his arms

Nothing much but it is noticeable he is thin yes but a muscular he doesn't look like the helpless boy when they first met

"Just what did you do" she asked eagerly she doesn't want to be left out not on Takumi's life never "Nothing" he answered in a matter-in-fact tone

He appeared to be calm but he's happy that she noticed not that he wanted to show off and he's telling the truth he didn't do anything even a one lift of weights it just grow

Akira raised her eyebrows not convinced "Or maybe you're drinking some muscle growing medicine" she said voicing out her wild guess

Takumi shook his head Akira was now convinced and smiled he just smiled back her tummy growled Takumi gave her a funny look

Akira never fails to amaze him but he guess she's just tired so he guess he can't ask her tonight about her father

"Akira I am sure you're already hungry why don't you go shower while I cook dinner" he suggested Akira didn't respond she went to her side and gathered her essentials

Takumi started cooking so that she can eat after she went to shower he was really glad that Akira's already back he's not use alone having some conversations on Akira is part of his day dealing with her moody face, teasing each other, cooking for her, complimenting how good her sketches are etc.

He now focused on what he's cooking. Akira was really delighted to eat his cooking she missed it when she entered her side she stared at her sketch pad she didn't brought it with her because she knew she's not going home for some vacation or fun

One more thing she didn't want to risk of having her sketch pad scene by Hitomi and being teased to death then she remembered Takumi's joke a while ago she blushed at the thought

When she felt that she's been spacing out by the thought she shook her head and mentally scolded herself she gathered all the things that she will need and headed to the bathroom

She was hungry anyway when she was at the tub she could smell the food's aroma Takumi never fails to please and amaze her she is confident of loving him forever she put her knees on her chest and rested her head on it

Old man's words strikes her "Obsidian lord" she whispered 'Am I worrying of something that I can never solve now that I know should I tell him or Mai-neechan?' she asked herself

She closed her eyes tight on the thought she was getting paranoid by the mere thought, thinking it makes her go ballistic

She wanted to panic and screamed but there's nothing she can do telling Mai and the others will not help too what can they do?

After several minutes of thinking critically if Takumi shows signs of being possessed she will inform Mai and the others but it may cause panic

Her eyelids were getting heavy maybe because she didn't sleep on the car because obviously she was really excited on seeing him.

She sigh she wished to do some things with Takumi like chatting maybe watching a movie? Anything will do but she doesn't think her eyes will let her do those things.

Akira feel so sleepy that she can sleep on the tub right now she forced herself up and grabbed the green towel that's hooked on the side. She doesn't know what or why but she can feel her movements are slow 'I am probably tired' she said to herself

When Takumi heard the bathroom door opened he smiled because Akira was just in time he just finished cooking the food and the table of course for him eating together was something special he remembered the days when Akira was agitated that he

Scratch that 'SHE' was so irritated for some reasons that she didn't want to eat his cooked meal insisting that he look like a girl 'HAHA now who's the girl?'

When Akira opened the door she smelled the strong scent of the food when she eyed her surrounding Takumi was smiling at her she smiled back.

"Looks good" she commented eyeing on the variety of food in the table. She was always thumbs up when it comes to Takumi's dishes. "Thank you" Takumi said smiling "Let's eat!" he added and sits on his usual side on the table.

"I will just fix some things you can start eating don't wait for me" Akira said flatly and he nodded. She walked to her side ignoring the glances of Takumi. Even though he nodded there is no way he's gonna start eating without her.

Takumi doesn't even feel to eat a while ago because he sad that she's not here to compliment how good he cooks and complain at the same time because he's giving her a large servings of vegetable. Akira didn't grew up with her mother or father so of course she has the very choice to eat what she want

He could guess 'Take Out' foods which is not healthy to eat every day what to expect she can't cook she can even mess up trying to cook an egg! That's why they are really compatible 'VERY' compatible he smiled at the word compatible.

When they first got together he was rather insecure by her abilities 'fighting' abilities to be exact. Takumi have been begging Akira and Mai to allow him to join the kendo club but they are insisting that his body may not take the stress that fast.

But due to his charms he got his two guardian angels to agree for him to join next year he's been really looking forward to it as well as Tate that's now the captain of kendo club. Tate is her sister's boyfriend he sweat dropped imagining her sister to be there always reasoning that Tate is her 'boyfriend'

Or worse Tate will always go easy on him because of her sister's threats it's no secret that Mai was always threatening him for him not to approve of Takumi in the club.

Little did he know that Akira was feeling insecure too. Akira combed her hair before going out when she noticed that Takumi was just staring in to the space not eating anything she smiled 'That baka still waiting for me' she thought happily.

"Why aren't you eating? You silly!" she said hinting the happiness to her voice she never thought that her everyday smiles can come from a simple gesture such as this. "Are you waiting for me to feed you?" she teased.

Takumi shook his head violently and blushed hard Akira laughed whole heartedly until her tears came out naturally in to her eyes "Aiyo, Akira stop laughing already let's eat okay the food is getting colder" he reasoned out for Akira to stop.

'Was she getting back at me because I was teasing her a while ago?' he thought. He secretly glanced at Akira who took her sit. Takumi could smell the scent of her hair he look at her wet hair "What are you looking at? Is there dirt in my face" she said not looking at him because she was trying to hide her blush.

"No, because…" he felt hesitant whether to tell her or not "What?" she asked now looking at him sharply. Takumi's eyes was wandering someone help him to find an excuse he saw the vegetables his eyes lightened he could imagine a light bulb just light at the top of his head.

He reached the serving spoon and served Akira with more vegetable. Akira frowned and shot a glare at Takumi. "Well you're not eating any vegetable so might as well serve you right?" he said with a victorious smile hanging through the air.

"Whatever!" Akira said and continued to eat her meal 'You'll see I will turn this situation upside down' she threatened on her thoughts 'If you can' Takumi answered back on his thoughts assuming that Akira was cursing him in her mind saying to pay him back.

The young couple ate in silence for a several minutes glancing at each other secretly it's like they were communicating on their minds the ability called telepathy well not exactly because sometimes they ought to misunderstand each other set the 'insecure' thing for example.

"You're hair…" Takumi started broking the silence Akira look at him in curiosity "Smells good" he whispered thank God her hearing ability was good or else she will not be able to understand it Akira blushed and look away 'Thanks to him I AM FEELING GIDDY TO THE CORE!' she said in her thoughts

Takumi smiled instead of starting a conversation he just made the situation more … more awkward but who cares love is in the air. Akira attempt to start a conversation and change the subject her mind was reading "Hey" she said

He looked at her "You didn't cheat on me while I'm gone ain't you?" she asked uninterested what kind of answer he will give. Akira knew Takumi will never ever cheat on him but she just asked to start a conversation and get over with the uncomfortable but… good giddy feeling.

Takumi sweat dropped and he can't answer 'Am I going to tell her? What if she beats me to death or worse lead to a serious argument and soon break up!' he thought and panicked. He shook his head erasing negative thoughts

'Be positive' he said to himself. Now things are getting interesting to the two of them Akira just hit a point of a good and constructive conversation. Akira stopped eating upon hearing no answer from Takumi. She eyed him with mix emotions but the emotion that is strongest is fear…

"What?" she asked afraid of what his answer will be but she tend her tone be strong and just. Takumi could feel the fear in her voice 'Don't worry I love you too much to cheat on you' he thought 'Good luck' he said to himself

Takumi gained all the courage to speak "I…" Akira's eyes widened she could feel her breath stopped "'sAllHer" Takumi explained fast.

Akira didn't understand a thing "What?" she asked annoyed "Can you calm down?" she demanded "And speak clearly okay?" she said

Takumi frowned but he knew he has no choice but to explain to her what happened "Nanami confessed to me and kissed" he started eyeing on Akira's expression

Akira was about to speak but Takumi cut him "But it's…it's na-not what you think" he said stuttering "It's not what you think" he repeated again more louder this time "I pushed her okay" Akira's eyes soften "I pushed her and clearly rejected her"

"She asked if you are that good I said that your kiss…" he paused and blushed remembering what he said 'Yes, your kiss doesn't even match to Akira's' to be exact "I can't remember what I said clearly but I rejected her and she threatened me that if I didn't become her boyfriend she will tell you that we kiss which is a lie"

Akira looked at Takumi's troubled face she stand up and marched to his side Takumi looked at her. Akira's expression was unreadable she raised her hand he closed his eyes expecting a slap but instead he felt a hand on his head patting him

Takumi look up to her puzzled he saw Akira smiling at him and a couple of tears flowing to her porcelain face when she noticed that he was looking at her she hugged him tightly. "When I saw you really nervous I thought you really cheated on me" she said sniffing

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded softly "But I'm... happy really happy" Takumi hugged her back Akira broke the hug, cupped his face and the next thing Takumi knew was she was kissing him passionately of course he kissed back how he missed those lips that take his breath away.

They broke the kiss and catch their breaths Akira, despite of looking away found herself trapped in to Takumi's smiling face "What are you smiling about?" she asked pretended to be annoyed at him "Don't worry your kiss was nothing compared to hers" he said huskily to her ear

"Oh so you are comparing me now to that…" she give a meaningful look to her boyfriend. "You know 'WHO' I mean" she added emphasizing the word 'who' Takumi sweat dropped and nodded. "Akira are you angry?" he asked uncertain, not looking on Akira's direction.

But instead of an answer Akira just muttered "Unbelievable" Takumi look at her direction with soothing eyes "Look" he said starting to make sense of what his point is "I just…" he was hesitating on what the right word would be he have to be very careful not to offend Akira, he knew she's been holding herself.

Akira on the other hand was staring at him like a kinder garden student who is mesmerized to her teacher as the matter of fact Takumi didn't need to explain to her anything to make it simple Akira trusts Takumi more than anyone it may be an exaggeration but sometimes she tends to trust him more than herself.

Even the most stubborn acts or habits of hers were that is almost unchangeable was all gone with Takumi's magic. Sometimes Akira felt like she was Inuyasha and Takumi was Kagome because no matter how stubborn Inuyasha can be with one word of 'sit' to Kagome he all gone she can relate with Inuyasha's character very well.

Okay back with the conversation "I just… you just don't have to be jealous" Takumi felt like he swallowed thorns he was relief because he swallowed it but at the same time looks like he was going to choke. Akira blushed when she heard those words from his mouth did he actually thinks she's jealous?

Well for Takumi's information SHE'S NOT! _So 'much denial'_ her mind screamed she shooed those thoughts away she's not jealous having someone kiss Takumi on front of the class well she thinks that the class was barely considering him hers.

She was trying to make moves but in vain she was just too nervous but scratch that nervous was not exactly the word shy is the right term. She's not unsatisfied with him in fact every time they were together she really feel really lucky and blessed that God have send her an angel.

"I…who said I'm jealous!" Akira said stuttering, raising her voice a bit. Takumi blinked several times absorbing what he just said "Aren't you jealous?" he asked innocently. Akira blushed harder she opened her mouth to protest but she was cut "Okay if you say so" he said smiling at her

'That's my cue Akira's lying!' he said to himself rejoicing 'She's jealous! she's jealous!' he ejaculated in his mind. He stand up from the couch that he and Akira was sharing because he can barely control his laughter. His joy he thought she and him will have an argument or something bad but nothing happened it was all good.

Takumi just proved his theory that Akira trusts him the most, more than anyone else. So Nanami could threaten him all. Akira eyed him in suspicion "It doesn't look like you're convinced" she stated "Huh?" he asked completely clueless.

Akira sharpen her look on him "I said it doesn't look like your convince that I am NOT jealous" Takumi just smiled at her "Of course I'm not" he whispered then turned away. She can't argue anymore it felt like her heart was going to jump out it's place 'Oh Takumi don't smile like that I might faint because lose of oxygen' she said to herself.

She closed her eyes for a while and everything went black. Takumi on the other hand was clearing the dishes and the leftovers for them to eat for breakfast because he assumed that when they jumped in to the couch to talk closer, neither of them doesn't have an appetite anymore.

"Ne, Akira you should eat more you barely eat you-" he was cut when he saw that his girlfriend was on the deep slumber sleeping on the couch peacefully he smiled and continued his work. When he is finally done he touched her face clearing all the strands of hair in her face.

Then he remembered when he confessed. Takumi scooped her to his arms carrying her in to her bed for her to sleep more comfortably because with the looks of her eyes she was exhausted no wonder she doesn't even have an appetite.

He gently laid her in to her bed tucked her in to the blanket when he was about to leave glancing for the last time he heard a voice urging him to stay longer. He invited himself in to Akira's bed he stared at her face then he traced her nose and pinched it gently.

Akira's eyes flew open "What are you doing?" she asked looking where exactly she is. She is still very sleepy her actual mind set doesn't even count. "You fell asleep on the couch so I carried you here" he explained "But that doesn't answer my question why are you here?" she asked

Takumi probably can't say that a voice told him to stay she will think he's weird. A playful smile escaped his lips "I am just soothing my jealous girlfriend why is that wrong?" he teased. Akira frowned "Stop it will you!" she hissed

"Oh so you're not denying"

"What if I'm not! What's wrong with being jealous? I am your girlfriend!"

"I didn't say being jealous is wrong"

Akira was out of words when she remembered Takumi was really ticklish so she tickled him "Stop!" Takumi said while laughing "Why should I?" Akira challenged in that he tickled her too they were rolling on the bed

When Takumi accidentally fell on the top of Akira, she didn't speak or protest when his face was coming closer she closed her eyes their lips met easily opened for each other's tongue. Takumi's mouth devoured hers the kiss was fast hungry for each other.

His tongue was exploring her mouth she can't think of anything straight and she still exhausted so she didn't notice that Takumi was starting to unbutton her pajama. Akira isn't wearing bra and Takumi was so turn on when he saw her breast

He squeezed it really hard mushing it with his free hand Akira's eyes flew open she need this to be stop now she remembered the words of the old man. Akira put her hand on his chest motioning him to broke the kiss or rather to stop what his currently doing

But instead Takumi held her wrist now Akira was panicking he broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck trying to make a mark "Ta…Takumi stop" she said raising her voice.

….

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

…

SixMagnitudeGirl now signing off


	9. Chapter 9

**Test of love**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

**Recap:**

When Takumi accidentally fell on the top of Akira, she didn't speak or protest when his face was coming closer she closed her eyes their lips met easily opened for each other's tongue. Takumi's mouth devoured hers the kiss was fast hungry for each other.

His tongue was exploring her mouth she can't think of anything straight and she still exhausted so she didn't notice that Takumi was starting to unbutton her pajama. Akira isn't wearing bra and Takumi was so turn on when he saw her breast

He squeezed it really hard mushing it with his free hand Akira's eyes flew open she need this to be stop now she remembered the words of the old man. Akira put her hand on his chest motioning him to broke the kiss or rather to stop what his currently doing

But instead Takumi held her wrist now Akira was panicking he broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck trying to make a mark "Ta…Takumi stop" she said raising her voice.

**End of Recap**

* * *

…

Akira was now in a critical situation she doesn't know what to do her heart is beating in a rapid speed she was now eaten by her fear "STOP!"she shouted in fury then she pushed the brunette boy and he instantly banged into the wall.

Takumi groaned in pain, the greenette girl didn't mean to push him that hard she felt guilty when she saw that he can barely open his eyes "Sorry I…" she was now stuttering she knew it wasn't his fault but still she is feeling guilty

"Sorry I am just surprised" she clarified what she was really saying 'What am I doing!' Takumi asked himself.

"No it's my fault" he said gently but embarrassed at the same time he knew he scared Akira he could tell by her expression

"I'm sorry it didn't occur to me that you're not ready yet" Akira was now as red as a tomato because it's not her thing to talk about sex…

It's plainly embarrassing

Takumi chuckled

Akira frowned

Takumi kissed Akira on her forehead, she backed away a little afraid.

He patted her head "Your tired sleep tight goodnight" he said sweetly

Akira just nodded and wrapped herself on the crumpled bed sheets she sigh and drifted to merry land

Takumi on the other hand cursed himself for doing that he just scared her and what's more he knew that Akira's not that type of girl she was shy but strong at the same time

But he can't help it! His mind reasoned

The brunette boy stuffed his face on the pillow not allowing himself to make any noise who would disturb his sweetheart who is sleeping on the other side

* * *

*Next day*

Akira was still guilty about what happened between them yesterday so she is planning to make it up to him she wanted him to feel that she loves him despite the fact that she can't give her virginity not that she minds and not trusts him but because she can't

Not after old man knows the solution…

She stared herself on the mirror silently cheering herself for another day

When Takumi heard the bathroom opened he smiled and quickly motioned Akira to sit and eat breakfast

The breakfast was awkward "Ne, Takumi does your back hurt I'm so sorry" he smiled at the sentence "Akira can you stop that your showing that you just love me too much" he teased her

She is now red because of embarrassment "And I will not do that if you didn't seduce me" he said and laughed

Akira chocked her food "EXCUSE ME I AM NOT SEDUCING YOU!" she shouted. Right now she wanted to pound Takumi to keep his mouth shut

Takumi sweat dropped knowing that the hysterical Akira was now coming luckily she was guilty and didn't knock him out

She offered to wash the dishes when she was done he reached for her hand she looked at him in a questioning look

"So that we will not lose our way" he said damn if he is going to say an excuse he should make it a point to make it better

"We look like Akane and Kazuya so …" Akira didn't continue her sentence Blah who cares she likes it anyway

She gladly reached for his hand they were walking slowly going to the school hand in hand many were staring at them but ignored it

"Ne Takumi I must have hit you hard maybe we should go to the clinic" she suggested while they were walking

"Akira I am okay trust me okay but I will not mind if you accompany me to the Tropical land this Saturday" he said

Akira's eyes went to him shyly "Are you asking me for a date?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Akira smiled and nodded "I'll take it as a yes" he let out a vicious grin

"AHEM!" someone faked cough. Mai and the gang was walking with them for quite a while but they didn't seem to notice it

"Sorry for interrupting your romantic get away to Tro-Pi-Cal Land but we were here quite a while but you didn't notice us that's rude you know" Nao said in her usual sly tone of talking

Takumi and Akira looked at each other they seriously think that being a nun didn't suit Nao but Shizuru was happy because all of the students who are punished were really traumatized by Nao, Alyssa Shears and Miyu…

No wonder no one was wandering at the church doing some naughty pranks

The couple shook their heads when they remembered once when Shizuru and Natsuki was doing some naughty things at the back of the church.

Miyu took pictures and covered Alyssa's eyes while Nao was controlling her laughter and amusement being a nun was so FUN!

The next day pictures of them two making out was the news the hallways of Fuka high was full them two making out passionately

Natsuki was really angry she was shouting being hysterical at the student council room. But Shizuru happily continued to drink her tea

"Why THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM!"Natsuki demanded

"It wasn't bad you know" Shizuru replied flatly

"NOT BAD!" Now Natsuki was going nuts where is Mai when she needed someone who she can talk too, there out with his goody good boyfriend Tate!

"Yes it's not bad I don't have to go and warn some boys to stay off my property. I'll thank sister Miyu later for the great stolen shots"

Natsuki held her temple and fainted probably from stress

Takumi and Akira was there in the student council room eating lunch because technically Takumi and Akira was part of the student council body

For some specific reasons both of them lose their appetite

Shizuru winked at the two of them sending those chills on their spines

What happened to Natsuki and Shizuru send the students a warning they were lucky that their first victims was Shizuru and Natsuki or else the unlucky couple who are caught will swim in humiliation

"We didn't mean to disturb you two but I wanted to tell you something Akira-chan" Mai said in a sing song tone which was not a good sign

The couple sweat dropped

"You know someone tried to steal Takumi away from you while you are gone!" Mikoto said in a serious expression

"Ne you're not angry at all! What's wrong with you" Shiho said tightening her grip from Tate's arm

"Uhm it's not that…" she paused "I already know about that already Takumi explained it to me there's no need to be angry at all" she explained

Tate could only look at Takumi's face as if they are speaking, he shook his head in dismay

"You're boring I thought you are going to plan on revenge or something that's what I am good at" Shizuru said smiling

All of their heads jerked in to the two new heads Shizuru and Natsuki "My heart almost jumped!" Shiho scolded

"Well I…" Akira put an arm around Takumi's neck squeezing it "I know Takumi likes my kiss more than anyone else and if he dared to try to betray me he will see" she said reassuring them

The girls smiled and nodded "That's my girl" Mai said proud

"It looks like I'm invisible or something" Takumi mumbled

"Ne, should we go for a trip in the hot springs for two days I have free coupons" Natsuki suggested showing the coupons

"YES YES YES!" Mai enthusiastically shouted gaining looks from the passer by's

"You two should cancel your tropical land trip this Saturday because you're going with us it won't be fun without you two" Nao finally said and walked away

While Mai, Mikoto and Shiho was swept by their own imaginations

"Don't we have a say to this" Akira mumbled and sigh

She looks at Takumi with pleading eyes

"It's okay we could go there next week" he reassured and smiled

"I think it should be nice to deep to the hot springs once in a while it have been pretty cold here"

Akira nodded "That's true but I will make sure that no one will drink alcohol before going to the springs I will guard them all especially Shizuru"

Takumi chuckled quietly remembering how she violated Akira

Upon realizing what he's remembering she playfully hit his arm gaining laughter after that from the two of them

When they entered the classroom all eyes were in them

The two of them felt very uneasy especially Akira she didn't want attention the most except of course for Takumi's

The teacher was awfully late so the students can do what they want

So the two continued talking about their last trip on the springs last year, Fujiwara who is seat is just in front of them joined the conversation

"Are you two going alone in a trip in the hot springs?" Fujiwara asked out of curiosity

"No" Akira answered

"My older sister's friend Natsuki invited us all" Takumi finished the sentence for her

"Where?" Hakuba asked out of nowhere

"We still didn't know we were just informed just now" Akira answered

One minute after just before the conversation was getting exciting because of the horror stories Hakuba is sharing the haggard looking teacher entered the classroom

The students groaned including them because theirs only thirty minutes left why continue the lesson anyway?

It's already lunch time as usual Takumi and Akira will eat on the student council room because they want a quiet and peaceful lunch

Akira excused herself she went to the restroom when she got out of the cubicle she was surprised to see Nanami looking at her

Akira ignored her and as she will get pass her, Nanami held her arm gently preventing her to move away

"What?" Akira asked

"I just wanted to apologize" Akira was surprise to hear Nanami apologize for what she did

Akira smiled "I understand if you are in love with him who am I to stop what you are feeling" Nanami was surprise

"But let me tell you I may sound selfish but I will make sure me and Takumi will have happily ever after" that's all Akira have to say for Nanami to admire her

When Akira got out

'_What am I saying? Am I declaring love war? If I am I will never lose… Not Takumi' _

'_They were probably both scared to lose each other' _

Nanami smiled she was now admiring Akira she smiled in amusement because Akira thought that she wanted war then she head out to the bathroom maybe doing making a new fan club

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Chapter 10

Test of love

….

CHAPTER TEN

…..

"This sure is a great day!" Mai said after getting out of the van "I heard there will be a festival tonight" Natsuki randomly said which adds to Mai's excitement. "Akira were already here" Takumi gently said trying to wake her up it was six in the morning for goodness sake! They agreed to go to the so called fieldtrip in the hot spring but they didn't mention that they would be barging in to their dorm room in three o'clock in the morning!

Takumi was turning and tossing in his bed. The night was cold; it's nice to have a long sleep in this kind of nights. When suddenly she felt someone breathing on his cheeks

"Akira?" he mumbled quietly without opening his eyes

"Are you finish to ejaculate?" a happy, timid voice said

His eyes jerked opened and saw Shizuru staring at him with half moon eyes and her sister messing up with his things "Oh! Good morning Takumi!" Mai greeted Takumi paled his sister was becoming more and more like her friends "Nee-chan what are you doing?" he asked

Mai stopped for a while and answered "Packing your things"

"Huh?" he checked his digital clock in his bedside "It's only three o'clock"

"We wanted to be there early if not we might run out of rooms there" she explained

Takumi sigh and got up he might as well be the one who wake up Akira assuming that it would be the infamous nuns would be waking her up

But he was too late

"GET OUT!" he heard Akira shrieked like a stray cat who is being forced to take a bath

"No, Takumi!" Akira murmured in her deep slumber. Nao excitingly listened to Akira's sleep talking and maybe she could tease her about it late "Ne Miyu when we'll she wake up?" Alyssa demanded silently Miyu shot a look at Nao

She rolled her eyes "You guys are no fun"

"I don't want it Takumi" the three nuns heard Akira said again

Nao was quite shock, she never knew Mai's brother had it in him she was thinking dirty again she smirked and pull out her recorder she clicked record put the speaker closer to Akira's mouth

"I don't want vegetables for dinner!" Akira shouted in her sleep

The three nuns fell, anime style

Nao sigh and clicked the stop button "What the f*ck this two is the most boring couple in the whole wide world"

"Can we please get over with this" Alyssa said in her monotone voice Nao stand, left the dreaming kunoichi and started packing no scratch that raiding her closet "Miyu can you find where the hell is her travelling bag" Nao requested

Miyu used her special ability "There at the lower part of her closet, last row" she answered her. The three nuns finally finished arguing what to put in the luggage and would look good in the sleeping kunoichi after several minutes

They sit closer to Akira's sleeping form "She still didn't wake up after all the noises we made" Alyssa wondered

"Get away!" Miyu said shielding Alyssa from the sleeping kunoichi

Miyu saw Akira's eyes were wrinkling then she pulled a kunai under her pillow

"Who are you!" Akira shouted

She felt someone was breathing on her face at first she thought it was Takumi so she let it be but then they were three so she assumed that they were enemies

She didn't opened her eyes and tried not to move

Akira pulled a hidden kunai under her pillow

She opened her eyes ready to fight

"You could have killed us!" Miyu stated flatly

"Yo!" Nao greeted

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You and Takumi will go to the hot springs right? So we are picking you two up and helping you pack your clothes" she explained

"What the! You messed up with my things!"

"Get dressed we'll be going at exactly three fifty" Miyu said flatly

"We picked an outfit for you let us help you get dressed" Nao said getting closer like hunting for her prey

"GET OUT!" she shrieked

There is she dressed with her usual skinny jeans as for her top it is a fit black shirt that is complimenting her curves, a loose pink jacket with a hood since it's cold and a her pair of pink Nike air rubber shoes

While Takumi was wearing his black pants, his top is a pale green collar shirt and a forest green jacket that's a similar color to Akira's hair as for his shoes a pair of green Nike air rubber shoes

They have similar outfits simply because they shop together and they don't mind to have similar outfits

As for the color of their outfits they simply chose those types of colors to tease each other

Takumi = pink aprons

Akira = forest green hair and her child Gennai

When they were done finishing everyone was relaxing Mikoto sleeping on his brother Reito's lap Mikoto was really excited about barging to Akira and Takumi's room because she likes the couple and not to mention she's close to Akira because they were the same not like to wear a bra.

Shizuru shows herself the kitchen to make tea; Shizuru loves tea since forever maybe because her family is very traditional.

Nao texting, what's new? Since she became a nun she wasn't the old Nao who is going out with random men but now she limited herself to flirt via cell phone

Alyssa like Mikoto sleeping on Alyssa's lap, sometimes they wonder if Alyssa's legs were soft but they guessed not she's a robot right?

Natsuki reading magazines that is placed under the center table, she's bored that's all

Tate waiting patiently, he was thankful that they didn't barge in to his room that Mai informed him earlier and it's better to stay quiet no choice anyway

Shiho fighting not to sleep, she can't sleep because of excitement as a result she's very sleepy but she must not who knows what Mai and Tate could do behind her back

Mai tapping her feet clearly excited, she was the most enthusiastic among all of them maybe because it's not often that they go out together on a trip

When they got out they walked all together out of the dorms going to the van.

Akira was so sleepy that she could faint

When they arrived they saw Chie, Aoi, Haruka, Fujino, Akane and Kazuya waiting when Mai got a sight of the four they practically greet each other like they never saw each other since forever

Akira was the first one to go to the van better be the first one to go in so that she could choose were to sit. She choose to sit at the back, left side corner she wanted to sleep better be undisturbed if not she will just throw tantrums

Naturally for Takumi he sit will be sitting beside Akira. He was carrying two bags his and hers, he offered to carry them it's not heavy anyway.

Normally Akira would insist but didn't because she's too tired

Takumi put the bags on the compartment at the top, then sit beside Akira

Akira didn't sleep yet and waited for him to sit beside her

She grabbed his arm, opened it and leaned to his chest its okay to be teased by him or Nao later it's cold she wanted something warm like him… Takumi smiled and let her put his arm around her Finally Akira rested his head in to his chest

"It's cold, hug me for a while" she whispered and fell asleep. He automatically smiled, he have to thank God for the cold night.

Takumi always find cuddling with Akira relaxing but he knew that she was extremely shy when it comes to this things

He rested his head at the top hers and closed his eyes too.

"Akira wake up" he persisted.

Her eyes crinkled in annoyance, Akira have always been a heavy sleeper and absolutely not a morning person

Takumi's smile grew bigger when he saw how relaxed Akira was in his arms

"Hey love birds get your butts out of there now!" he heard Shiho said

Looks like her mouth was finally charged

"Ne, Takumi-kun hurry up!" he heard his sister said

"Were coming!" Takumi shouted back

'Now, now how to wake a kunoichi up?' he said to himself

An idea strikes him and smirked Takumi pinched Akira's nose so that she can't breathe her eyes flew open and breathed hard

"What the hell?" she retorted and glared at Takumi

He sweat dropped waking her up was never easy "Were already here so I am waking you up" he explained he remembered one time when he first learned about that habit of hers he almost died.

Now if looks could kill he was probably dead by now.

"Geez you should have just told me so what's the big deal about pinching my nose it hurts you now!" Akira complained while fixing herself

"I tried several times but it seems that leaning unto me was so much comfortable" he teased it would be better to change the topic and no longer provoke his ill tempered girlfriend

"Shut up! If it's not cold I will not lean unto you like that" she defended herself. She's always good at looking for reasons and that's why she was able to conceal her gender for a long time

But when it comes to Takumi she's just too transparent maybe that's the reason why she needed him and loves him more than anyone. She's never been an outspoken person when she has problems she never cries or tells others about it.

But it's different when it comes to him he could see through every little thing about her he knows her more than anyone…

"Uhm it's not leaning I think it's more like were cuddling" he in a fake innocent tone and got out of the van leaving the Akira no chance to talk back

It was pretty cold maybe because they were practically on the mountains and it's still early they imagined the hot springs to be old, since it was giving free coupons the business must be failing but no

It was newly built, it was not that big not that extravagant but beautiful and certainly the place where you can relax.

Peaceful, quiet and have a serene view.

When they got in they were welcomed by three ladies that is wearing yukata.

They were in the middle thirties but they still look presentable while the one who is in charge in the counter was a man whose age is around thirties too.

The first lady who was wearing white yukata first welcomed them, by the looks of them it looks like they were expecting people to come that early

Shizuru and Natsuki was the one who talked to the receptionist while the rest was relaxing on the comfortable Zen style waiting area.

Natsuki and Shizuru finally came back

"Guys are we sharing a one big room for all of us or are we having two rooms gender separated" she asked it's not a big deal to her anyway because her apple of the eye was the same gender as hers so she could care less

"Let's have one room" Shiho said gripping harder to Tate's arm while Tate just sweat dropped because he knew what's going next

"Hey Shiho could you stop doing that your squeezing his arm so hard" Mai scolded

"What do you care?" Shiho asked but Mai knew better she decided not to talk back and focus

"Let's have one room then that way we could bond more" she said

They all nodded

The lady with a pale blue yukata escorted them to the grand room when they opened the traditional sliding door the room was big one grand room was a good choice indeed.

Akira placed her bag on the back corner because she assumed that they would sleep all together side by side she eyed the futon they were many enough for them all

They were quiet for a while because the energetic people were gone for awhile to get their yukatas

Takumi was talking to Kazuya, Tate and Reito about something, Mikoto as usual eating, Nao texting, Alyssa sleeping on Miyu's lap, Yukino sitting peacefully while the others are out.

"We're back!" Haruka shouted enthusiastically and she turned around to show her black yukata

"You can all choose what you like here" Mai said and laid down the yukatas that she's carrying

"The boys have too" Shizuru said throwing it to the three boys in the corner

"Tate choose the orange one so that we can have the same color" Mai whispered making sure Shiho will not hear and winked

Tate smiled and quickly understood the message

The yukatas where colorful, Akira wear them at home so she's not that amaze she will just choose what is left.

Mai is wearing the orange yukata with lines as a design with different shades of orange that's her favourite color anyway

Natsuki choose sky blur okay not choose Shizuru practically chose it for her so that they could have a matching color

Shizuru wears the dark blue same reason with Natsuki

Shiho wears a hot pink yukata because she thinks that it will practically go well with her hair color

Haruka chose to wear black; you know her personality sometimes no need to explain.

Akane for the for the first time of the trip was not by Kazuya's side she chose the lavender one she feels right with it she guess.

Mikoto was the first one who come near to the lying yukatas

"What should I choose?" Mikoto asked looking helpless it's her first time wearing those

Akira was nearby and heard Mikoto's helpful pleas "Mikoto what do you think Is the most beautiful here?" she asked

Mikoto childishly looked up and shrugged her shoulders. Akira sigh "What's your favourite color then?" she rephrased the question trying to make everything easier

"Ah I got it I will choose the green one because it's the same color as your hair" she happily remarked

Akira just smiled and take a look at the yukatas lying there she could hear Mikoto's happy voice in the background

She just sit and wait for Fujino, Nao, Miyu and Alyssa to choose and she can have what's left. Miyu choose the pale pink because Alyssa choose the orchid one.

Fujino chose the pale yellow the color of the new generation of the student council. Nao is left.

Nao shot a look at Akira before choosing

"Hey aren't you going to choose I am going to choose soon?" Nao asked walking towards the two yukata

"I will just take what's left" she answered flatly

Nao chose the red violet one with an exotic designs the one that is left is the white with cherry blossoms design on it she smiled and picked the outfit.

When she was done changing she got out color white yukata really suits her nothing more was said it simply fits her just like bread and cheese.

When Akira got out from the bathroom everyone stared at her "OMG you look like a girly girl!" Haruka shouted without thinking

"Well duh! She's obviously a girl you can tell by her" Shizuru paused for a while "by her curves" she smirked and shot a knowing look at Akira

She remembered what happened on the hot springs when Shizuru sexually harassed her because she was drunk

To be continued…

**END of Chapter 10 **


End file.
